loving Edward Cullen
by kate7711
Summary: A story about love in the midst of high school drama. The story of how they came to be and how they stay together when fait is set on keeping them apart. Heart break, jealousy, romance, drama, and so much more. Sorry for changing the summary. BxE.AH
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Bpov

I woke up again to another dreary day in forks to the sound of my alarm clock buzzing furiously in my ears. I huffed loudly as I pulled myself out of bed, hopefully today would be as boring and useless as every other day in forks.

I took a quick look in the mirror and then I turned my attention to my calendar, I sighed as I took notice of the day. Today is officially one of the worse days in history, today resembles the day when, now officially two years ago my mother forced me to move to forks to spend some time with my father.

I suppose there are some highlights to forks, like my father and my friends. But there are also some lowlights as well, like the whether and the absence of my mother and of course mike Newton. Mike makes my days at school almost unbearable, he thinks because that he is single and I am single it means that we are just destined to be with each other. I laughed as I remember his last pick up line _'Romeo is nothing compared to me'_ I couldn't help but laugh as he said this to me, oh how wrong he was, mike was a worthless bug compared to Romeo.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard the cruiser pull out of the drive way. "crap" I was officially late.

I didn't get a chance to eat breakfast I just focused on making myself presentable with the little time I had, no scratch that I had no time left. I grabbed my keys and ran out the door, I climbed in my truck and raced down the high way.

By the looks of it the bell had already rang and there were only the parks that were further away from the school left.

"Great" but I didn't have time to dwell on the matter, I needed to get to class.

As I raced past the office I bumped into someone, no… crashed would be the most appropriate word. I heard him huff as I came in impact with him and I went tumbling down to the ground. I looked up at the boy I had crashed into and he was smiling at me, he must have been new, I would remember seeing his face before, he was gorgeous. He had beautiful bronze hair and he was pale and had a gorgeous set of beautiful green eyes.

"Wow" I blurted out "I mean sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" I stuttered out.

He chuckled and he offered his hand to help me get up but I was to stunned to even move.

"Miss Swan" the familiar voice of the principle called.

"Oh crap" I muttered under my breathe, the boy laughed at me and I stared at him, completely mesmerised by the sound of his laugh. By now the principle had reached me and I was snapped out of my trance.

"Miss swan shouldn't you be in class?" the principle asked with a smug look on her face, she didn't quite like my father and was constantly looking for ways that she could annoy him and she decided that I would be the perfect way to annoy my father. She was always looking out for ways that she could get me in trouble, but I was the perfect student, I rarely missed school and I was doing well in all my classes. But today she caught me, I was now beyond late and was going to be in huge trouble.

" I uh… I" I stuttered trying to find an excuse that I didn't have.

"It was my fault Ms Ladden, I was confused as to where my class was and I left my map in the car" the beautiful boy said as I hastily got to my feet.

"Then I ran into….. Miss Swan here and she was showing me to where my class was" he continued

"Oh well uh I guess then that's alright then" ms Ladden stuttered, clearly annoyed that she couldn't punish me.

"Well then I suggest you both get to class, we don't want you being anymore late than necessary" she said and then walked away.

Once she was out of sight I turned to the boy and saw that he was already looking, no staring at me.

"Thanks" I said and then I started to walk away, in a rush to get to class.

"Wait" he called and ran up to me and gently grabbed my wrist and turned me around to face him, he smiled, "aren't you supposed to be showing me where my class is?" he asked me.

"Oh, I didn't know that you were really lost, I thought it was just an excuse" I said confused.

He chuckled "It was, but …" he trailed off.

"But what?" I asked him.

He chuckled again "I thought I might get to know my damsel in distress" he answered.

"I'm hardly a damsel in distress" I contradicted

He smiled and he was about to answer back just as the bell went indicating to get to your next class, I had no idea I was that late! a door burst open behind us and a group of people started talking and laughing while they made their way to their next class, he turned to look at the sudden burst of noise. I decided I didn't want to be late for my next class because no excuse would get me out of ms Ladden's punishment if she caught me again, so I took the chance when the beautiful boys back was turned to make my leave.

There was constant chatter and gossip about the new people here at forks high, I ignored most of it, I was never one for gossip, besides I caught the gist of it anyway- some rich couple moved here with their five adopted teenagers and apparently all of them are together, as in couples, except for one and from their description of him I assumed it was the boy that got me out of trouble.

"If he's single do you think he would be interested in me Bella?" Jess asked as we made our way to the cafeteria.

I rolled my eyes of course she was already seeing herself in a relationship with the new guy.

"I don't know Jess, I guess you will just have to ask him" I responded, by now I was bored by the fact that there were new people here.

I sighed as we entered the cafeteria, this was going to be an annoying lunch break, for sure the main topic of conversation was going to be the new people like it had been all morning. I didn't even bother to look around to see what the rest of the new people looked like, of course the boy I ran into this morning which now I know his name as Edward was gorgeous and of course I couldn't help but have the silly daydreams that Jessica was having but unlike her I recognise fantasy from reality and knew by the looks of him it would take a lot more than plain old me to satisfy him, so I quickly banished my stupid and petty day dreams.

Mike joined me as I made my way to biology and I took my seat, which thankfully was on my own. I remember when mike tried to sit there but Mr banner insisted on pairing us into lab partners around our own intelligence level. Now I was grateful that I was in advanced placement when I used to live in phoenix because now I was above the average intelligence level of the class and Mr banner thought me capable enough on going solo, which was why he was one of my favourite teachers, he would never know how grateful I am that he didn't allow mike to be paired with me.

I settled down in my seat and waited for class to begin, mike was sitting at the end of my desk talking non stop about a trip to the beach that was coming up. I groaned internally at my own stupidity on agreeing to go to this thing weeks ago.

"Are you excited Bella?" mike asked but I didn't answer because at that exact moment Edward walked through the door and looked at me, he smiled and I smiled back. He started to walk towards me still staring at me the entire time. I could of punched mike when he got up and blocked my view from him.

"You must be Edward Cullen, i'm mike and this is Bella" mike introduced himself and shifted to the side when he said my name so that Edward could see me.

"Hi its nice to meet you" he said in his velvet smooth voice "nice to see you again Bella" he said, this time addressing me.

I smiled "you too Edward" I answered.

He smiled back at me "is this seat taken?" he asked me then looked at mike, who had a confused look on his face, probably wondering when Edward and I had saw each other before.

"No" I answered.

Edward took the seat beside me and mike went to sit at his table.

"I had a difficult time finding my way after you mysteriously disappeared this morning" Edward said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, sorry about that, I didn't want to be late again" I replied.

He chuckled "why were you late in the first place?" he asked.

"Well, I …. I kind of got distracted and I have the worst luck so naturally I got a bad parking spot after I was already beyond late and then I crashed into the new guy, who I mention got me out of heaps of trouble and then I got distracted again" I answered hoping he would catch on to the joke about him 'the new guy' and also the fact that I just thanked him without actually saying thankyou, not that I had a problem with saying thankyou.

He chuckled "what distracted you after you crashed into the new guy?" he asked contributing to the joke himself.

"Well…." I hesitated, I wasn't going to tell him that I got distracted by his gorgeous looks but thankfully I didn't have to, because Mr banner decided to start the lecture.

I spent the whole hour taking notes and trying not to stare at Edward.

The bell rang and I started to gather my things until Edward asked "what class do you have next Bella?"

"I have gym" I answered in a slightly hopeful voice that he might have that class next to, but then I remember that i'm not the best person in gym so it would probably be better if he didn't have that class.

"Ready Bella?" Mike interrupted.

"Um yeah, I guess I will see you later Edward" I said

Edward smiled and nodded " bye Bella"

"So you know the new guy" mike asked as we made our way to the gym.

"Not really, I just ran into him this morning while I was running late" I answered.

"Oh ok" I wasn't sure but mike look kind of annoyed by the fact that I had already met Edward, oh god if mike gets jealous than I am going to scream, I mean he's not my boyfriend so he has no right, but then again I wouldn't put that beyond mike.

Gym dragged on for what felt like hours, but finally the bell rang and I all but ran to my truck. Usually mike walks with me but I really wasn't in the mood to put up with his mindless chatter.

I rounded the final corned to the parking lot and then I smashed into someone. I huffed as I hit the ground, luckily my butt broke the fall.

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I…." I broke off as soon as I looked up to see who I smashed into. "oh."

Edward chuckled and held his hand out to help me up and this time I took it. He pulled me up and we were standing only inches apart and he still had his hand around mine "you seem to be making a habit out of this Bella" he chuckled.

I laughed as well but then I was pulled out of my retrieve when I heard someone call my name. I looked around to see that it was Angela.

"Oh hi Ang" I said as I pulled my hand from Edwards and took a step back.

"Hi" Angela replied and she was now looking back and forth between Edward and I.

"Oh sorry, Ang this Edward, Edward this is Angela" I said.

"Hello Angela" Edward said in his velvet smooth voice.

"Hi" Angela said clearly stuck by his beauty. Who wasn't?

"Mike is looking for you" she said as she turned back to face me.

"Shoot" I said "um I will see you both tomorrow, bye Ang, bye Edward." I said as I started to walk or more like run away.

I got in my truck and quickly exited the parking lot. Today was definitely what it was cracked up to be, the only highlights being meeting the gorgeous Edward.

* * *

**my second story, but my first AH.**

**let me know how i did. if you like it then check my other stories out.**

**please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!!**

* * *

This time I was well and truly awake before my stupid buzzing alarm clock could wake me. This time I actually had time to eat breakfast and make myself look a bit more presentable than yesterday. I left home early, there was no way I was taking any chances, not with the principle watching my every move, just waiting for me to screw up.

I pulled into the parking lot, in a much better park then yesterday, and got out of my truck. No one was here yet so I pulled out my phone and saw that I was 45 minutes early, wow, well at least ms Ladden cant say I was late today. I sat on the bonnet of my truck and started flicking through a text book, trying to prepare myself for the oncoming math test.

By now cars started to arrive in the parking lot I looked up from my text book to see a nice shinny silver Volvo pull up in the space night next to mine, great I knew my truck wasn't much but parked next to a car like that it was bound to look even worse. Annoyed with the mysterious driver for parking next to my truck I got off the hood of my truck and started to walk away.

"Bella" I heard someone call to me.

I turned around to see who it was, it was Edward. He was getting out of the Volvo and smiling at me. Figures that it would belong to him.

"good morning" he said when he finally made his way over to me.

"hi" I wanted to slap myself, I mean hear I am standing in front of quiet possibly the worlds most beautiful man and all I could say was 'hi'.

"did you manage to escape from mike alright yesterday?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"yes, but I doubt I will have much luck today" I replied

"what makes you say that?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed a bit and made him look even more irresistible.

I nodded my head towards mike who was making his way towards Edward and I. Edward turned around to see what I was referring to and mike called out to me, "Bella"

"hi mike" I greeted half heartily.

"oh hi Edward" mike said clearly disappointed that I was talking with him.

"good morning mike" Edward replied politely.

"so Bella about this weekend" oh hear we go again I thought "I was thinking maybe after we all get back from the beach we could go and get something to eat" he said smiling sheepishly.

"oh um mike i'm kind of busy this weekend, I mean I wouldn't even be going to the beach if I hadn't already promised I would come" I answered, I cant believe that he asked me out again, you would think he would get the point after two years of being rejected. Maybe I needed to be more stern with him and slap him across the face or something so he would get the point, but something told me that that still wouldn't put him off.

"oh well maybe next time" he said as he started to walk off.

"so I guess that is why you avoid mike?" Edward asked pulling me from my thoughts.

I laughed half heartily and smiled at him "you would think after two years and not one date he would give up wouldn't you?" I answered.

Edward chuckled and shook his head "well, who could blame him for trying" he said.

I blushed and I thought I better change the subject because anymore talk about this then my face will be forever coloured red.

"why did you have to park right next to me" I asked.

"what do you mean?" he answered surprised by the rapid change of subject.

"well you make my truck look like a bucket of rusty nails parked next to your car" I answered glancing back towards the parking lot.

He chuckled "would you rather me not park next to you in the future?" he asked.

"no, you can park any where you like, either way my truck still wont look as good as your car, or any car for that matter" I answered.

"you don't like your truck then?" he chuckled.

"no, I love my truck" I answered "but that still doesn't make it looked any better" I continued.

He was laughing now and I couldn't help but join in.

"well if you don't want to be late again I suggest we make our way to class" he suggest, I was shocked at how fast time seemed to go while I was with Edward and hastily started to make my way to class with Edward close beside me.

"I guess I will see you later Edward" I said as I entered my class.

"bye Bella" and with that he parted.

The whole morning seemed to drag on, I was anxious for this day to end, I don't really know why but I think just starting the day with another attempt from mike for a date, that today just wasn't going to be a good day. But then again it considerably brightened when I saw Edward again, he was leaning against the wall right next to the doors that led to the cafeteria. He looked up and smiled at me and started to walk over to me.

"would you like to sit with me for lunch today Bella?" he asked me in his velvet muted voice.

"that depends" I was going to have a little fun with him, I couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face I guess he would usually get a 'yes of course' and was surprised by my fake hesitancy.

"on what?" he asked.

I laughed out loud again but I didn't get a chance to answer him because I was interrupted by Jessica.

"are you coming Bella?" she asked me.

I turned to look at her and replied "no I'm having lunch with Edward today" she shrugged and walked off, I would get endless questions later on from her asking about what was going on between Edward and I.

"shall we" Edward asked as he held his hand towards the door.

I followed him inside and we got our food and sat at the end of an empty table facing each other.

Edward stared at me and I was hesitant as I finally looked up to meet his gaze, why is it every time I look into his beautiful green eyes I feel like melting, its ridiculous how much of an effect Edward has on me.

"so why did you want to sit with me today?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

He smiled and looked down, he looked back up to me as he answered, "I told you, I wanted to get to know my damsel in distress"

I shook my head and smiled back at him "and I told you, I'm hardly a damsel in distress" I replied and he chuckled.

"so what's this I hear about a trip to the beach, there seems to be a lot of excitement about it, people haven't stoped talking about it all day" he asked.

"oh, some trip mike planned because the whether is predicted to be sunny for once, so he got a group together to go to the la push first beach this Saturday" I answered.

"you don't seemed too excited about it"

"is it that obvious?" I asked.

He chuckled again and replied "why don't you want to go?"

"mike gets on my nerves, I told you ever since I moved here he hasn't stoped asking me out and I think going to the beach will only encourage him" I answered.

"ever since you moved here?, your not from here?" he asked.

"yes I am" I answered.

His eyebrows furrowed and he seemed confused. I chuckled, "I am from here originally, I moved away with my mother when I was one year old, after my parents got divorced and I moved back here two years ago when my mother remarried" I decided to elaborate.

"oh" he responded and then he continued "you know I think I could help keep mike off your back at the beach, of course only if I was invited".

"consider yourself invited," I chuckled.

He smiled and looked behind me, he suddenly looked very frustrated. I turned around to see what he was looking at when I saw mike Newton heading over to our table with his tray of food in his hands. I sighed and turned back to Edward and smiled, then I chuckled again when I saw that his frustration increased with every step mike took towards us.

He looked at me when I started laughing probably wondering if I was insane.

"hey Bella, hi Edward" was I imaging the fact that mike seemed to hiss Edwards name, I guess my fears of mike being jealous was confirmed. I huffed and replied "hi mike"

"hello" Edward replied politely.

"I hope you don't mind mike, but I invited Edward to come to the beach with us on Saturday" I told him.

"oh um yeah I guess that's alright, I was actually wondering if you might want to meet with me early so we can have coffee or something together before we leave" mike asked, my god did this boy never give up?! didn't I already tell him that I was busy?

"oh um…" I broke off when Edward interrupted.

"actually Bella and I already have plans early that morning" Edward said.

He truly was a life saver.

"oh right well I guess maybe next weekend then" he said as he started to walk off, before I could respond.

"thank you, you have no idea how grateful I am, I was seriously out of excuses" I said.

He chuckled "so, what do you want to do Saturday morning before we head off to the beach?" he asked.

"oh, that's alright Edward you really don't have…" I was interrupted by Edward again.

"but didn't you hear? we have plans" he smiled at me.

I smiled back "I guess your right"

"so, what would you like to do?" he asked me again.

I shrugged "its really up to you".

He was silent for a while, probably thinking of what we could do. Then he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off, was it me or did we always get interrupted when we were together.

"so Edward, mike tells me your coming to the beach with us on Saturday" Lauren said, I guess she was trying to sound seductive but she didn't pull it off and Edward seemed to notice as well.

"yes Bella invited me" Edward responded.

"well I was wondering, after we get back from the beach maybe you and I could go grab something to eat and then maybe go see a movie or something" I really didn't like the way that she flirted with Edward like that so I decided to take my leave before I did something I regretted.

"I will see you in class Edward" I said as I picked up my tray and quickly walked away not looking up to meet Edwards gaze.

I was early to class so I took out my note book and started to doodle across the page.

"you could of helped me out back there" I heard a voice say, I jumped and fell off my chair, I didn't hear anyone come in and I got a shock.

I landed on the ground and looked up and saw a pair of gorgeous green eyes only inches away from mine, I guess he tried to catch me but wasn't fast enough but he still had his hands around my waist.

"are you ok?" he asked.

" you scared the hell out of me"

He chuckled "sorry, consider it pay back"

"pay back? What did I ever do to you?" I asked confused.

"I saved you from mike and the least you could do is save me from Lauren" he replied, he slightly shivered when he said Lauren name, I guess he was repulsed by her just as much as I was.

I chuckled, "how was I supposed to know, I didn't know whether you wanted me to save you or not"

"believe me, if its anyone but you then I will need rescuing" he replied.

"why me" I asked.

He smiled and looked down and started to help me get up, he open his mouth to answer me but was cut short…. Arg this could not be happening, how many times must we be interrupted and I really wanted to know his answer.

"miss Swan? Mr Cullen?" Mr banner said as he took in the sight before him. I blushed crimson as I realised that our position could be taken the wrong way. Edward still had his hands on my waist and we were standing reasonably close.

I took a step back and Edward dropped his hands.

There was an awkward silence and then Mr banner spoke "I would appreciate it if you two kept your private moments for outside of the school please."

"its not…um we weren't…" I stuttered, my face was crimson by now.

"yes sir" Edward finally said, I looked at him, blushed even more then looked down and took my seat.

Edward sat down next to me and chuckled.

"that was so not funny" I whispered.

"yes it was, you should have seen the look on your faced" he laughed.

"keep it up Mr Cullen and I personally ask Lauren out for you!" I said while I glared at him.

He abruptly stopped laughing and returned my glare "I could also make mike an offer he couldn't refuse" he said.

I huffed and turned to face the front. I could see Edward smile from the corner of my eye and that made me even more frustrated.

The hour seemed to go relatively slow, probably because I was still frustrated with Edward and I just wanted to go home.

Finally the bell rang and I quickly gathered my things and started to head towards the exit, but Edward stopped me when he gently grabbed my wrist. I turned and glared at him.

"your not to happy with me are you?" he asked, was I imagining the slight amusement to his tone?

"really? And what would make you think that?" I said with heavy sarcasm.

"because you all but ran away from me just now" he replied with a slight smile on his perfect set of lips, I shook my head trying to banish the thought but it didn't help, now I really needed to get away from him before I did something stupid.

I turned and walked away but Edward quickly caught up with me, "i'm sorry if I said or did something to upset you" he said as he gently grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face him.

"what?, oh no it wasn't you, I was just, I mean I…. don't worry" I stuttered.

He chuckled lightly and smiled at me and I couldn't help but return my idiotic grin, he really must think i'm crazy.

"miss Swan, you should know that loitering in between classes is unacceptable and you too Mr Cullen" said the familiar voice of the principle, "oh great, I'm done for" I whispered to myself but by the sound of Edwards soft chuckle I guess he heard me.

"yes ms Ladden, I was just on my way" I replied.

"you should well and truly be in class by now miss Swan"

"I know and I'm sorry but I.." I was cut off.

"no excuses, you will report to my office after class for detention" she sneered.

"but I…" I started to say but this time Edward interrupted.

"of course Bella and I will gladly accept our punishment ms Ladden, after all, loitering between classes really is inexcusable" he said in his beautiful and slightly mocking voice.

Ms Ladden was too caught up in Edwards interruption that she didn't realise that he just mocked her, "uh oh of course I will see you for detention then, both of you" she said then turned to walk away.

Once she was out of sight I turned to face Edward, who was smiling at me.

"you know you could of got away without a detention" I said while I smiled back, secretly glad that I got to spend my detention time with him.

"oh I know, but after all, loitering really is unacceptable" he said as he tried to imitate ms Ladden's voice.

I laughed and he laughed with me, "I suppose we should get to class before we end up with another detention" I said.

"I suppose" Edward said as he leant down and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "I will see you after class for detention" he said then smiled and started walking in the direction to his class. I was stunned and it took a good five minutes before a regained myself and started running towards my class, by now I was well and truly late.

I spent the whole hour thinking about Edwards kiss, I mean it was only on the cheek but it still made me almost go into cardiac arrest.

Finally, the bell rang and I made my way to the office for my detention. Edward was already there. He was leaning against the wall right next to the entrance to the office. He smiled when he saw me coming and started to make his way over to me.

"I believe that we have a date with detention" he said in formal voice.

I laughed and smiled at him " I believe so" I replied.

We walked into the office and knocked on ms Ladden's door. We waited and she opened the door and ushered us both to a seat.

"now, Mr Cullen since your new here I'm willing to overlook your disregard to the school rules but for you Isabella, you should know better"

Edward was about to say something but ms Ladden held up her hand to silence him, "you may leave now Mr Cullen" she said.

"I believe i'm just as much in the wrong as Bella is ms Ladden" Edward said, what was he doing?! He has the perfect chance to get out of detention and he decides to contradict her, is he crazy.

"yes, but as I said before Mr Cullen,. I'm willing to overlook your wrong doing" she said in a stern voice.

"yes and as I said before, i'm willing to accept the punishment that you see fit to give" oh no he is getting him self in more trouble by the minute.

"Edward" I whispered so only he could hear me.

He simply just continued "so I see it as unfair if your willing to punish Bella and not myself when I was in the wrong as well, new or not I still knew the rules, so therefore i'm willing to accept my punishment."

"Edward are you crazy" I whispered to him.

He smiled at me then turned to face the principle, she seemed dumbfounded, I don't think anyone has been as willing to be put on detention as Edward.

"very well" she said " Edward, Bella you will both have detention tomorrow after school for an hour, and I warn you not to be late" she said.

"yes ms Ladden" Edward said politely.

"you may both leave now" she said and turned her attention to the papers on her desk.

I waited till we got outside before I turned on Edward, "are you crazy?" I shouted.

He just laughed at me. " I cant believe you, why would you do that?, you could of just walked away but now you have a detention thanks to your big fat mouth" I shouted.

This only seemed to amuse Edward more, I huffed loudly and stomped towards the parking lot. Edward ran and caught up with me.

"I don't see why your so angry, I couldn't be more happier with the fact that I get to spend an extra hour with you tomorrow" he said as he turned me around to face him. I must of looked like an idiot just standing there with my mouth open and a look of awe on my face. Edward smiled and lifted his hand to my chin to gently close my mouth. I blushed a vicious red and looked down.

"your more amazing than you think Bella" he whispered in my ear.

I looked up to see if the intensity of his voice matched his face, apparently it did "what makes you think that?" I said as I looked back down. He moved his hand to my cheek and tilted his head to look into my eyes, I raised my head a fraction when his eyes came in contact with mine. He lowered his head a little more and stepped closer.

"Edward hurry up I want to go home" I heard someone yell, I turned my head to look who it was and I saw Edwards sister Alice leaning against Edward's Volvo with an impatient look on her face. I heard Edward sigh and I looked back at him and he smiled.

"I will see you tomorrow Bella" he said then gave me a kiss on the cheek, his lips seemed to lingered on my cheek and then he pulled away and started to walk towards his car.

I slowly made my way over to my truck and got in, I sat there for a while thinking about what could of happen if Edward's sister hadn't been impatient or decided to ride home with her other siblings. I let out a frustrated sigh and started my truck and drove home.

Charlie wasn't home when I got there so I decided that I would start on dinner, I would make something really good to soften him up before I told him that I landed myself a detention. I finished dinner and Charlie still wasn't home so I decided to go up to my room and do some homework. I was half way up the stairs when I heard the cruiser pull in the drive way. I walked back down the stairs and started to put dinner on the two plates I had got out of the cupboard.

"hey kiddo, i'm home" dad yelled as he walked through the door.

"hey dad, dinners ready, did you have a good day?" I asked him.

Charlie walked into the kitchen and sat at the table "yeah it was ok I guess, it got pretty boring at times, but I guess that's a good thing when you're a police officer right?" he chuckled.

I laughed back and set down the plate of food in front of him.

"mmm, smells good bells" he said as he started to dig in.

When Charlie finally finished off his second serving I decided to tell him the news, better if I tell him before he finds out from ms Ladden and I knew that she would get around to telling him.

"so bells, how was your day" he asked, yes this was just what I needed, the perfect way to break him the news.

"well uh, it was good, besides the fact that I got into some trouble with ms Ladden and now I have detention tomorrow" I said with a nervous smile.

"what? Bella I thought you would be old enough and responsible enough to stay out of trouble" he said, well actually he kind of shouted.

"its not my fault you know how much ms Ladden hates you and she tries to take it out on me and it hasn't really been a problem before, its just now…" I argued .

"now what?" he asked.

"she just finally got me ok" I yelled "I don't know what the big deal is anyway its just a detention" I said in a lower tone.

Charlie sighed "I'm really not in the mood to argue tonight bells, but if this happens again then we will have to have a talk" and with that he got up and made his way over to the lounge room. Wow, I got off much lighter than I thought I would, I guess it really wasn't much of a big deal as I thought it was.

I picked up the dishes from the table and cleaned up the kitchen. When I was finished I said goodnight to Charlie and made my way up to my room, with no real intentions of actually going to bed.

I sat at my computer for a couple of hour responding to Renee's never ending constant stream of emails.

* * *

**Hey, thanks to all you that reviewed for the last chapter, you really made my day!!**

**So let me know what you think of this chapter, please review!!**

**-Kate xoxoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight.**

* * *

I must of dozed off because when I woke up the morning my head was rested against the keyboard using it as a pillow. I lifted myself out off the chair and groaned as I stretched out my sore muscles from the awkward position I had slept in last night. I walked over to the window and saw that the cruiser was already gone, I looked at the clock and saw that school started in ten minutes.

"crap" I quickly got dresses and ran out the door not bothering to eat anything. If I hurry I will get to school on time.

I pulled up in the parking lot and quickly got out of my truck. The bell rang as I was half way to my first class, I picked up my already fast pace and sprinted to class. I made it just as the teacher was about to begin, I sighed in relief and sat down in my seat surprised that I didn't fall once in my haste to get to class. The morning classes seemed to go twice as long and I found myself constantly day dream of what could of happen yesterday afternoon with Edward if we hadn't been interrupted.

I was slowly making my way to the cafeteria, when I heard mike calling out my name.

"Bella" I ignored him the first time hoping that he would just give up. But he didn't I could hear him running up to me and then I felt him grab my wrist and span me around to face him.

"didn't you hear me calling?" he asked still a little short of breath from running to catch up with me.

"oh sorry mike, my hearing really isn't that good." I smiled sheepishly at him, my hearing isn't good? Come on I could do better than that, but it didn't matter mike seemed to fall for it.

"that alright, but yeah I was thinking there's this new movie out tonight in port angels and I really wanted to see it, and I was wondering if you would want to come" mike said in a slightly rushed tone.

Great I cannot believe this, I heard about the movie to and I actually did want to see it but I didn't want to see it with mike.

"oh mike umm I-" I stuttered but was cut off by a voice that was velvet smooth.

"we'd love to" I turned around to see Edward smiling and my breath was caught in my throat.

"oh um, sure, I guess I will see you both there at seven" mike said clearly disappointed that Edward would be joining us. I saw him pout before he walked away and a wave of guilt and sympathy washed over me.

"so what movie are we watching" Edward smiled.

I chuckled my guilt and sympathy for mike disappearing altogether. "um I really cant remember the name but I saw the previews and it looks quite good."

"oh the horror one?" he asked me.

"yep, are you afraid?" I asked him with an evil grin on my face. He laughed at me and shook his head.

"terrified" he answered with a huge smile on his face. We laughed as we walked the rest of the way to the cafeteria. After we got our food I made my way to the usual table I sat at with all my friends and I was quite surprised when Edward took the seat next to me, he never sat with my friends before.

"so Bella, I hear you and mike are going to the movies tonight" Jessica said with a devious grin on her face.

"Edward is coming as well" I said and I watched her smile widen then falter, Jessica liked mike and i'm sure she was glad that I wouldn't be alone with him but she also liked Edward, who didn't like Edward.

"your welcome to join us Jessica" Edward spoke for the first time and I almost laughed when I saw the look on Jessica's face, I was sure at that moment all affection for mike flew out the window and landed right on Edward. I couldn't contain myself and I let out a small laugh but quickly covered my mouth. Edward looked at me with a confused expression but I just shook my head. Jessica didn't seem to notice my little out burst and decided to answer.

"oh Edward I would love to go to the movies with you!!" she nearly screamed. Edward seemed to have just noticed the situation he had got him self into and I could tell by the look on his face that he instantly regretted asking Jessica to join us.

I kept quite for the rest of lunch time with my eyes on the table and frequently glancing up to see the look of awe on Jessica's face as she aimlessly flirted with Edward, when I looked to see the expression on Edwards face I burst out laughing and he turned to glare at me, he was clearly uncomfortable and he was silently pleading for me to help him. I decided I would help, after all he has saved me from mike a couple of times already.

"Edward are you ready to leave for class?" I asked him and he let out a relived sigh and stood.

"oh well, I will walk with you" Jessica said as she scrambled to her feet. I turned to look at her.

"actually jess do you mind if Edward and I go alone" I said as I grabbed Edwards hand to emphasise the fact that she isn't welcome. Jessica glared at mine and Edwards intertwined hands and replied.

"whatever, I will see you tonight Edward" had she forgotten the fact that I was coming to? As soon as we were out of sight of the cafeteria I burst out laughing. Edward laughed with me and turned me around to face him.

"you should have seen the look on Jessica's face when you invited her to come tonight" I said in between my fit of laughter. After I clamed down I saw that Edward was staring at me with a wide smile on his face, we stood there and looked in each others eyes before we were both snapped out of our retrieve when the bell rang. How long were we standing there, we had left early for class and suddenly we were late. We both ran to class and took our seats. I received evil glares from every girl in the room plus mike when I entered with Edward but I just brushed it off and took notes all lesson occasionally stealing glances at Edward, sometimes I would catch him looking at me and I would blush red and look down.

When the bell finally rang Edward waited for me to finish collecting my things and walked me to my next class, I could feel mike stare at me from behind as I walked by Edwards side. When we had reached the gym Edward turned around to face me.

"I will see you after class for detention" he said than he noticed mike standing by the gym door waiting for me, he suddenly had a devious and evil grin on his face and he leant down and gave me a kiss on the cheek, it was reasonably close to my lips, but yet not close enough. He chuckled when he looked up at mike and then back down at me.

"bye" I said to him, to stunned to say anything else. He smiled at me and made his way to his next class.

"so you and Cullen hey?" mike asked after we had finished getting ready for gym. I let out a frustrated sigh and turned to look at him.

"no mike, me and Edward are just friends, and besides its none of your business" I said the last part very icily but that was the only way to get through to him but I realised it was pointless because mike shot me a wide smile at the fact that Edward and I were just friends.

"so are we still on for tonight?" he asked his smile getting wider and wider where it was at the point where I thought it must be causing him pain. I had to laugh just at the ridiculous look on his face and I replied "yes mike, I will be at the movies tonight."

Gym seemed to drag on longer than it normally did and I found myself even more anxious by the minute to get to detention, there must be something wrong with me, who would look forward to detention, but then I thought who wouldn't look forward to detention if it meant spending an extra hour with Edward.

The bell finally rang and I all but ran to ms Ladden's office, but somehow Edward had got there before me, I don't know how because my class was closer to the office than his was. I shrugged it off and walked over to Edward with an idiotic grin on my face. Edward looked up at me and smiled.

"shall we" he asked in a formal tone. My smiled widened and I took his hand that he held out to me.

"miss swan, Mr Cullen" ms Ladden addressed us as she opened the door to her office. She ushered us to the seats opposite her desk then she sat behind her desk and stared at us, no glared at us.

"miss swan you will be helping with paper work in the front office and Mr Cullen, miss Roston needs some help in the library you will both be allowed to leave after your hour is up and I will expect that both of you will follow the school rules from now on, especially you miss swan" after ms Ladden had finished her list of commands I could tell Edward was about to argue with her but I quickly stood and took Edwards hand and pulled him out of the office before he had time to say a single word.

I lightly pushed Edward towards the door and started to turn around to start doing my paper work when Edward grabbed my hand.

"what time do you want me to pick you up tonight" he asked with a dazzling smile on his face.

"why are you picking me up?" I asked and furrowed my eyebrows a bit at his question.

He chuckled "you have such a short memory Bella, we are going to the movies remember, with mike and Jessica" Edward shivered a bit and pulled a face when he said Jessica's name and it made me laugh.

"oh yeah, sorry I forgot" I said with a sheepish smile on my face. It was easy to forget things when you were looking into Edwards gorgeous green eyes.

"your still coming aren't you?" he asked, I smiled when I noticed the hint of panic in his tone.

"yes, when ever you want to pick me up, Or would you rather have some alone time with Jessica?" I asked with an evil grin on my face.

"depends, would you like to have some alone time with mike as well?" he asked returning my evil grin.

I glared at him and he glared back, I couldn't take it any more, I suck at staring competitions, I smiled and let out a short laugh.

"you can pick me up at six, and don't be late Mr Cullen" I said as I turned back around to start my long hour of detention. I heard Edward chuckle as he walked out the door and I couldn't help but smile.

When my detention was finally up I didn't see Edward so I decided just to go straight home and get ready for tonight. Although I knew that this wasn't a date I still felt butterflies in my tummy at the fact that I would be spending time with Edward outside of school, the butterflies seemed to weaken when I remembered that Jessica and mike would be there tonight as well and no doubt Jessica would spend the night aimlessly flirting with Edward and mike would be hitting on me every time he got the chance. I let out I frustrated sigh and made my way up to my bedroom. I couldn't wait until six o clock!!

* * *

**hey sorry for the short chapter and sorry to have to leave you just there but i hope you will forgive me and review, remember the more reviews i get the faster i update.**

**please review, it really helps motivate me plus it makes me smile!!**

**-Kate xoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**I had a problem with this chapter but I will let you read it first and tell you the problem at the end. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

* * *

6 o clock could not come fast enough, I really didn't want to think about the presence of mike and Jessica because I didn't want it to dampen my mood. I finished getting ready by five o clock, right about when Charlie got home.

"hey kiddo, you look good, are you going out?" he asked when he came to sit with me in the lounge room, I slightly blushed at his attempt of a compliment.

"yeah i'm going to the movies in Port Angles with some friends tonight" I said trying to hide my slowly fading blush.

"oh anyone I know" he was just trying to make small talk but I decided to answer him anyway.

"Jessica Stanley, mike Newton and Edward Cullen" I said in a rushed tone.

"mike's a good kid but I didn't know you knew one of the Cullen's" Charlie said as he turned his attention away from the TV to look at me, I could this would mean that he was going to have a real conversation with me.

"yeah Edward and I are lab partners in my biology class" I stated.

"hmm" that was all he said and I could tell he wasn't going to say anything else, I guess I was wrong about a proper conversation. He had a somewhat thoughtful look on his face and that was my cue to leave. I decided to make Charlie dinner, I wasn't sure if we were getting something to eat tonight after the movie but I decided not to eat now anyway, how could I when it felt like there was a stampede in my tummy, a stampede of butterflies.

When I finished making dinner and finished cleaning the kitchen it was ten to six. I was on my way up to my room to grab my purse when the phone rang. I sighed and picked up the phone.

"hello?" I asked.

"hi Bella its me" said Jessica's familiar voice.

"oh hi jess, what's up?" I asked her.

"I was just wondering if you needed a lift to the movies tonight, mike is picking me up and he said if you needed a ride as well he would take you" she said in a rushed tone, and I could tell that she wanted me to turn down the offer, I guess she wanted to be alone with mike. Maybe she wasn't interested in Edward after all, no that's ridiculous everyone is interested in Edward.

"that's ok jess, Edward is picking me up" I answered, and apparently Jessica would rather me be with her and mike than to be with Edward alone.

"oh are you sure I mean mike has more than enough room, i'm sure he can take you as well." she stuttered.

"no its fine, besides Edward's new here so he might get lost on his own." I replied.

"oh ok then I will see you later on tonight" she said in a resigned voice, I could tell that jess would do everything in her power tonight to grab the attention of Edward.

"bye jess" I said and quickly hung up the phone and ran up to my room to grab my purse, Edward will be here in a couple of minutes. I was in my room when I heard the faint knock on the door and I heard Charlie get up to answer it. I grabbed my purse and headed out of my room, I was coming down the stairs with my eyes on my feet making sure I didn't fall. as I was getting near to the bottom of the stairs I decided it was safe to look up, Edward was standing there in my hallway looking like a Greek god and he was staring at me with his mouth open a little and his eyes locked on mine. I smiled at the look on his face and looked back down at my feet. Charlie was standing opposite Edward and looking back and forth between Edward and I.

"dad this is Edward, Edward this is my father Charlie" I said as I looked back up to see Edward smiling at me then he turned his gaze to my father and shook his hand.

"its nice to meet you chief swan" Edward said in a polite tone.

"its nice to meet you too Edward and please call me Charlie" Charlie said in a equally polite tone.

Edward smiled at him then looked back down to me, "shall we" he asked.

I smiled at him and then looked at Charlie "I will see you later on tonight dad" I said as I grabbed my jacket.

"not too late Bells, it's a school night" Charlie called when Edward and I made our way out the door.

"don't worry Charlie and will have her home early" Edward replied and the he closed the door behind us.

I made my way over to Edwards Volvo and I smiled at him when he opened the passenger door for me. He got into the drivers seat and put his seat belt on, he looked at me and smiled before he pulled out of the drive way.

"so how was detention?" he asked me with a smirk on his face.

I chuckled softly "absolutely fabulous, and yours?" I asked.

He smiled widely "the best time I've had in along time" he said mimicking my sarcasm.

"I'm glad you had fun" I smiled and looked out the window. I could feel Edward take frequent glances in my direction and it made me smile wider.

"so Bella, where did you live before you came back to forks?" he asked me, breaking the oddly comfortable silence. I turned to look at him and raised my eyebrows,

"I already told you, didn't I?" I asked.

"no, you said you moved away when your parents got divorced but you never said where" I didn't answer him, I was amazed that he had actually remembered my dreary story.

"well?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Phoenix" I replied simply I was still in amazement over this wonderful boy before me.

"did you like it there?" he asked taking a quick look at me and smiled probably because my amazed emotion was still clear on my face.

"yes I loved it there" I said, we spent the rest of the car ride with him asking me questions about what I liked about phoenix and me asking about where he was from and what he liked about it, he was from Alaska but he was born in Chicago.

By the time we got to port angles I had learnt Edwards birthday which was June 20th and he had learnt mine, I had learned that he liked collecting cars and that he liked baseball and loved music.

He stopped in front of the movie theatre and we got out, Edward had ran around to my side of the car and open the door for me again. I smiled up at him and said thankyou as I took his hand that he had offered to help me out of the car. Mike and Jessica hadn't shown up yet so we decided to buy our tickets and snacks and wait for them, Edward and I were sharing a large popcorn and we both had separate drinks.

I had been laughing at a joke Edward had told me when Jessica ran in through the doors and went straight over to Edward and she gave him a hug. I was shocked and by the look on Edwards face he was to, but much much more than I was, it was actually quite hilarious, not Jessica hugging him but the expression on his face.

"hey guys" I heard mike mumble when he made his way over to us, clearly disappointed by Jessica's reaction to Edward. I felt sorry for him so I gave him the best smile I could and I watched how his face brightened, wow I had no idea how much I affected mike.

"Edward and I have already got our tickets and snacks" I told mike and Jessica, I don't think Jessica heard me though, she was staring at Edward and flirting constantly touching his arm and laughing for no apparent reason. Edward kept glancing at me, pleading with his eyes. I chuckled and walked over to Edward.

"we will go find some seats" I said as I took Edwards hand and lightly tugged and I watch how Jessica's face quickly turned into a scowl when she looked at our joined hands. I laughed again when Jessica turned to join the line with mike and Edward let out a small laugh as well.

"where do you want to sit?" I asked him in a whisper because the movie had already started.

"next to you" he whispered in my ear, I was shocked by how close he was and I turned around to face him. He smiled and tugged on my hand lightly to lead me to a seat. We sat down in the middle of the row and we both were unconsciously leaning towards each other, our shoulders were nearly touching.

"your not scared are you?" he asked me as he leaned in to whisper it into my ear.

"terrified" I said mimicking the words he used earlier today. He chuckled and I shivered a bit when I felt his breath against my skin he was still leaning in close from when he whispered in my ear. I turned to face him and our faces were only one inch apart. He raised his hand and stoked my cheek his thumb lightly grazing my bottom lip. He leaned in a little closer his eyes still locked with mine and our lips were only one centimetre apart now.

"Bella, Edward? Is that you guys" I heard Jessica whisper shout. I turned to see Jessica and mike at the end of the isle squinting to see if it was us, apparently it was to dark to tell or not.

They already started to make there way down the isle before I could answer them, thankfully Jessica sat next to me instead of mike.

"so is the movie any good so far?" mike asked as he leaned over Jessica to talk to me.

"uh um" I stuttered, I hadn't watched any of the movie so far, I was to caught up with Edward, which by the way was interrupted once again.

"its great" Edward answered for me and I sighed internally, thankful that he had saved me the embarrassment of giving a stupid answer.

I turned to face Edward and smiled and he returned his crooked dazzling smile that took my breath away. There was a high pitch scream from the movie and we both turned to watch the movie at the same time, it was gruesome and Edward took my hand that was resting on the armrest and held it in his.

It was hard to concentrate on the movie with a god sitting right next to me and I couldn't help but glance in his direction every few minutes, sometimes he caught me looking at him and sometimes I caught him looking at me.

The movie ended, much to my disappointment, I could of sat here with Edward for the rest of my life. The dimmed lights come on and the other viewers of the movie started laughing and talking with each other as they made their way towards the exit.

I turned to Edward to see if he was ready to leave but he was already looking at me from his standing position. I smiled up at him and stood as well. Edward followed out of the isle behind me and once we were out of the row he took my hand and we walked towards the exit together.

Once we got to the lobby Edward and I, mostly me was attacked by mike's endless questions.

"so what did you think of the movie? Did you guys like it? It wasn't to scary for you was it Bella?" he gave me a sly smile when he asked if it was too scary for me and I huffed internally, lucky for me I didn't have to answer mike's frustrating questions because Edward bet me to it.

"it was great I really enjoyed it" Edward answered while he looked back down at me.

"what about you Bella?" mike asked, completely ignoring Edward.

"it was good, I liked it" I answered while I looked around the room trying to locate the restroom through the crowds of people, the line wasn't to long so I decided to excuse myself.

"excuse me for a second" I said and I walked off, Edwards hand stay connected to mine until I was to far away for our hands to be connected anymore. I smiled as I made my way to the rest room. I was nearly at the door when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to face the person that tapped me on the shoulder and was met with a tall dark man with longish hair and I wide bright smile.

"Jake" I yelled and threw my arms around him. Jake was my best friend, well best guy friend. We had been friends ever since I moved down here.

"hey bells" he chuckled "its great to see you again" he continued as he gave me a tight squeeze.

"it great to see you to" I beamed up at him, most people got the wrong impressions with Jake and I, I cant even keep track of how many times people asked me if we were dating, I guess it looked that way to people but me and Jake were just the very best of friends.

"who are you here with?" he asked me. As he looked around probably trying to find a familiar face.

"oh i'm here with mike, Jessica and Edward" I said as I turned around to point them out. When I turned to look I saw that Edward was already looking at me, with a weird expression on his face.

"Edward?" Jake said as he looked at the group of people I pointed out. "oh he is one of the Cullen kids" he said as he looked at him.

"yeah, who are you here with?" I asked him, now it was my turn to look around for a familiar face.

"no one I just felt like seeing a movie and the guys were all busy tonight" he said as he looked back at me.

"well if you want we were just going to get something to eat, you can come if you want" I told him.

"na its right, besides I think Edward looks a bit jealous" he said as he smiled at me. What did he mean jealous, Edward couldn't possibly be jealous because I was no one to get jealous over. I shot Jake a glare and turned to look at Edward, who was still watching me with the same weird expression on his face. Could he really possibly be jealous? The possibility of Edward being jealous made me smile and I turned back to Jake and gave him a goodbye hug and he kissed me on the forehead.

"I will see you around then Jake" I said as I released him from my hug. He smiled at me gave me another kiss but this time it was on the cheek and walked off, I continued to make my way to the rest room. I guess I could see how everyone got the wrong impression with me and Jake, we were always really close with each other. When I was finished in the bathroom I walked out to find Edward, Jessica and mike sitting on the couches in the corner of the lobby, I smiled and walked over to them. Edward stood when I reached them, he still had a weird expression on his face, it was different than before but it was still weird, I smiled at him but he didn't return it and then looked towards mike and Jessica.

"you guys ready?" I asked them.

"yes, i'm starving" mike said as he got to his feet and I heard his stomach growl, come to think of it I was pretty hungry as well. Mike and Jessica walked out before Edward and I and I could tell Edward wasn't himself, so once Jessica and mike were out of hearing range I grabbed Edwards hand and turned him to face me.

"what's wrong?" I asked him, he was still wearing that same weird expression.

"what makes you think something is wrong?" he asked me. I winced slightly when I noticed the acid in his tone. I dropped my hand from his which I was still holding from when I turned him to face me and I looked at the ground.

"did I do something wrong?" I asked him and I looked up to see the expression on Edwards face and it was still weird almost angry in a way. I felt tears well in my eyes as I felt my own anger rise in response to his and I dropped my gaze to the floor so he couldn't see my eyes.

I heard Edward sigh and he placed his hand under my chin to lift my face up so he could look into my eyes.

"i'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude" he said as he gave me an apologetic smile but I could still see a combination of expressions on his face but the only one I could recognise was anger, I didn't bother returning his smile a just let out a frustrated sigh.

"well are you going to tell me what's wrong?" I asked him again hoping to get an answer this time, but I seriously doubted it.

He took a deep breath and looked back down at the floor and he dropped the hand that was holding my chin up to his side.

"nothing, I just don't feel well" he stated and he looked up to meet my gaze, did he really think I was that gullible? "do you mind if I leave? I'm sure mike wont mind taking you home" he said. I looked at him like an idiot, had I done something wrong? he was so happy a minute ago and it seemed like he actually might like me but now he was faking an illness to get away from me. I looked out the door that mike and Jessica had exited just a second ago and sighed. I was an idiot to think he was actually interested in me, I mean he was practically a god and I was, well I was plain. I nodded my head and looked back at him careful not to look into his eyes.

"I hope you feel better soon" I responded lamely "I will tell mike and Jessica that you went home."

I looked up at him and tried to smile but I don't think I pulled it off, maybe I should fake a sickness as well and leave with Edward but then I remember that I was the reason why Edward was faking a sickness to begin with. I let out another sigh.

"thanks Bella, I will see you tomorrow" he said as he started towards the door. I stood there for a minute completely confused as to what I had done that made Edward want to get away from me so urgently and I found myself angry with Edward Cullen.

I finally recovered and made my way to the restaurant that we were eating at. After I explained that Edward went home sick I zoned out of the conversation and lazily ate my meal and answered any questions that were directed at me, I was to caught up in my thoughts as to why Edward acted so weird.

I was glad when the evening ended and I was also glad that my house was closer than Jessica's when coming back from port angels so that meant that I would be dropped off first and I wouldn't have to be alone with mike. Thank god.

Charlie was watching a game on TV when I got home and I walked quietly to the stairs so I wouldn't have to talk to him, after what happen with Edward I really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. But my attempts at being quiet were ruined by my clumsiness and I stumbled when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Bella?" Charlie called turning around to see what was the cause of the noise.

"hey dad" I answered trying to sound casual but he saw through me and gave me a weird look.

"what's wrong?" he asked and shifted a little bit more on the sofa so that he faced me properly.

"nothing dad, I guess i'm just tired, I will see you tomorrow" I said as I started to make my way up the stairs.

"goodnight bells" I heard Charlie say before I shut the door of my bedroom. I went to my bed and collapsed on it. I don't know why i'm acting this way, I have only known Edward for a couple of days and i'm acting like a complete idiot, like I got dumped or something. I was so stupid to think I actually thought he was attracted to me, could I have been even more blind? why would someone like him ever be interested in me?

I was suddenly dreading tomorrow. Would he be there or would he draw out his fake sickness and stay home? Would he treat me differently? Would he avoid me? Or would he act like nothing had ever happened? What made him act so weirdly tonight? Why did he want to leave? He said he would see me tomorrow but would he still come?

The questions swirled in my head as I slowly succumbed to sleep.

* * *

**Hey, thanks for the awesome reviews I got for the last chapter. Please review for this chapter.**

**Originally in this chapter I actually had Edward telling Bella what was really wrong and then Bella told him that Jake wasn't her boyfriend which led to Edward and Bella ditching mike and Jessica to go off on their own and have some alone time and their own little private date. But I realised that Edwards and Bella's relationship was moving way to quickly so I had to draw it out. **

**I have about three pages of what could have been between Edward and Bella if Edward knew she wasn't dating Jake and if you are interested in what could of happen if Edward opened up let me know in your review and I will send it to you, I would like to know what you would think of it so I will know if it shows their intimacy well of not.**

**Please review.**

**-Kate xoxox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

* * *

I woke really early in the morning and didn't even bother to go back to sleep, I did try but thoughts of Edward forced their way back into my mind and the unanswered questions started to swirl in my head again. With a frustrated huff I heaved myself out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. Charlie had to start work early this morning, Charlie had to start work early every morning so I didn't have to worry about waking him up. I took a longer than necessary shower to help me relax but I still had more than enough time on my hands. I got dressed slowly and headed down stairs I wasn't particularly hungry so I decided to skip breakfast. Despite that I still had forty minutes until I had to be at school I started to drive there anyway.

Obviously no one was at the school yet so I sat down on one of the benches using my jacket to protect me from the wet seat. I must of zoned out because when I looked back towards the parking lot it was already half filled, of course the first car that caught my eye was Edwards shiny silver Volvo. It was just pulling into a parking space and I watched as Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and jasper got out of the car. Where was Edward? He really mustn't like me to not come to school. What the hell did I do wrong?

I found myself even more angry with Edward, no I was furious! Argh Edward Cullen made me furious. I was contemplating approaching his sister Alice and asking where they lived so I could give Edward a piece of my mind, but I decided he wasn't worth it, or I wasn't worth it.

I don't know why I was so worked up, I mean I barely even know Edward but yet he made me feel things that I had never felt before one of them being this uncontrollable anger that has erupted in me because of his almost childish behaviour. Was I being annoying, or to clingy? Whatever it was he could at least have the decency to tell me and not just make up some stupid fake sickness to avoid me. I did contemplate for a second that he might actually be sick but I knew he wasn't, he was a good actor but I saw right through him and his stupid excuse.

I stomped my way to my first class, I didn't take any thing the teacher said into account and he seemed to realise that I wasn't in a good mood so he didn't ask me to answer any questions or to participate in any discussions. Everyone seemed to notice that I wasn't in a good mood because I wasn't bothered with any annoying questions or attempts to start a conversation. It wasn't until I was sitting in the cafeteria with my friends that I realised that I was supposed to have plans with Edward on Saturday morning before we went to the beach. I let out a frustrated sigh and a few people that were sitting close enough to hear me threw me curios glances, I just ignored them.

It was only Thursday so if Edward didn't show up for school tomorrow what would I be expecting on Saturday? would he really just stand me up? I mean it wasn't a date, it was just an excuse to get away from mike but never the less Edward had said he would do something with me. Does that still count after his weird behaviour last night, and do I really want to be with him even though I am furious with him. It surprised me a little when I actually did want to be with Edward on Saturday, even though I am angry with him.

But it didn't matter, Edward obviously didn't want to be around me, that was proven last night and today when he didn't show up. I wouldn't be a burden, I would tell Edward that something had come up and I couldn't go out on Saturday, that would save him the trouble and embarrassment of coming up with an excuse of his own. Then I would steer clear of Edward, I had only one class with him and I was oh so conveniently his lab partner but I would just focus on my work and only talk to Edward when necessary.

Biology usually flew by but today it seemed to drag just like every other class but not as much as gym. I ended up whacking myself in the head with the racket and also three other people. If I wasn't in too much pain from my self inflicted whack to the head I would have been highly embarrassed, even though I was secretly glad that I had whacked mike with the racket.

Class was dismissed early because the coach thought the students were in to much danger when I was equipped with a racket, I knew that was just his lame excuse just so he could get a early mark as well. I walked towards the parking lot rubbing my head and I had my eyes clenched shut hoping it would ease the pain. I rounded the last corner and hit something hard but I didn't fall I just stumbled back a few steps and the person I had bumped into grabbed my arms and steadied me.

"Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going" I apologized looking up to see who I had bumped into. It was Edwards older brother Emmett.

"Yeah that usually happens when you have your eyes closed" he chuckled and I laughed back, which was a bad idea because it hurt like hell. I moaned and rubbed my forehead and clenched my eyes shut again.

"Hey are you alright?" Emmett asked he was worried and I was slightly taken back, I wasn't expecting a huge intimidating guy like Emmett to be so kind but then again Edward did tell me that Emmett was a great. I groaned at the thought of Edward and it made my head hurt a lot more. I almost forgot that Emmett asked if I was ok.

"Yeah i'm fine, I just had an accident in gym that's all" I answered and I clenched my eyes tighter when talking hurt my head more.

"You don't look too good, maybe you should go to the hospital or something" he suggested. Uh hospital there is no way I am going to the hospital, even though my head was practically screaming at me to go I just found it embarrassing and unnecessary, well sometimes unnecessary.

"No i'm fine, but thanks for your concern" I started to walk around him to continue my way to the parking lot but I swayed slightly and Emmett steadied me, I opened my eyes to see a worried look on his face.

"Look my dads a doctor and if you don't want to go to the hospital at least come back to my house and let him take at look at you" Emmett said still in a worried tone. I guess Edward wasn't lying when he said how great Emmett was, I groaned again at the thought of Edward and Emmett seemed to take that as a sign of the pain I was in.

"That's it i'm not taking no for an answer, come on" he said in a determined voice and tugged me by the arm towards the car park. My head really was hurting and I suppose I could use something stronger than the usual pain medicine so I didn't argue when Emmett toed me towards his car, or Edwards car, whichever. But then I thought of my truck.

"What about my truck?" I asked and I was surprised at how strained my voice sounded, I guess my head was really hurting more than I thought. Emmett looked down at me with a worried look on his face.

"Umm I will drop you back here after my father takes a look at you" it was then I realised that Emmett was truly going through to much trouble for me.

"Don't worry about it, my head doesn't hurt that bad i'm sure I will be fine. Thanks anyway" I gave him a small smile and turned to walk towards my truck, but even though I was careful not to turn to fast it still made me sway a little. I saw the ground make its way up to my face but I never made impact. Emmett had caught me.

"No that's it your coming with me, i'm taking you to the hospital" he said. I didn't realise till now that I had closed my eyes again but they flashed open when he mentioned the hospital.

"No, no hospital, i'm fine really" I said as I tried to stand on my own and luckily I was successful. Emmett pursed his lips but then he shook his head.

"Fine but i'm still taking you to see my dad" he said and I realised that I might have been able to argue my way out of the hospital but something told me that I wasn't going to be able to talk my way out of seeing Emmett's dad. Emmett led me to his car and his family was already waiting there. Alice must of saw that I didn't look well and she ran up to me.

"Bella?" she asked in a rushed and worried tone. "what's wrong? What happened? Are you ok?" she asked and I was confused as to which question to answer first but luckily Emmett bet me to it.

"She said she had an accident in gym, she wont let me take her to the hospital so i'm taking her to our house to see dad" Emmett really was a great guy, I tried to smile up at him but it hurt and my smile soon turned into a wince.

"Come on lets go before she passes out on me again" he said in a rushed tone.

"Again?!" Alice almost screamed and I winced at the loudness of her voice, she seemed to notice "sorry Bella" she said and turned on Emmett.

"She has already passed out?" she asked and I was surprised that she was so worried over me, she didn't even know me.

"No" I answered before Emmett could.

"She kept swaying and falling" he answered and it was if my body reacted to his words and I started to sway again and I was halfway to the ground before jasper caught me this time.

"Maybe we should take her to the hospital" he said as he put me back on my feet and made sure I was steady before letting go.

"I tried but she wont let me" Emmett said in an almost exasperated voice. I groaned as the pain in my head got worse.

"Right lets take her to Carlisle, Jasper and I will follow in Bella's truck" Alice said in a professional tone and worried tone.

"Bella?" she said holding out her hand for the key to my truck, normally I would argue but I really couldn't care less.

I handed over my key and Emmett put me in the front seat of the car. Emmett drove really fast on his way to get me to his house but I didn't really take notice I just focused on trying to numb the ever so painful pain in my head. I didn't noticed we had stopped till Emmett came around to open my door and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella?" he asked in a worried tone. I tried to smile at him but it didn't work. He gave me a small smile and helped me get out of the car. Their house was beautiful, I don't know what I was expecting, actually I never really put much thought into it but the house was simply stunning and huge!

Emmett put his arm around my waist to help me walk and I was incredibly grateful, I was stubborn but I knew that I would have fell if he didn't help me so I didn't oppose. Rosalie was walking ahead of us so she held the door open for us to walk through. If I was impressed about the outside appearance of the house I was literally speechless about the inside, to say it was beyond stunning was an understatement.

"Carlisle" Emmett shouted and I winched at the loud noise and Emmett quietly apologised. No one responded. Emmett led me to a couch and I sat down.

"Wait here I will go find him" Emmett said as he rushed off. I was sitting by myself because Rosalie had disappeared, I guess she didn't like me that much. I just hope that I don't see Edward, not because I was mad at him, ok because I was mad at him but also because I didn't want him to see me like this. I broke out of my thoughts when I heard the front door open loudly. Alice was standing in the doorway with jasper beside her, she looked over to me and then quickly rushed to my side.

"Bella? How are you feeling?" she asked and I had to strain to hear her, not because she was talking softly, it was the opposite actually she was loud but also because she said it so fast. I was about to respond but she started firing off more questions.

"Where's Emmett and Rosalie? And where's Carlisle?" she asked this time a little bit more slower and I actually got to respond this time.

"Umm I don't know, Emmett went to find Carlisle and I don't know where Rosalie is" I responded quietly hoping she would get the message to talk softly, apparently she didn't.

"Carlisle" she shouted. No one responded so she shouted again even louder which I would of thought impossible.

"Alice why are you shouting?" oh no this could not be happening! I sank lower into the sofa as I recognised the voice of Edward.

"Edward have you seen Carlisle?" she wasn't as loud this time but it still hurt my head.

Emmett came bounding down the stairs at that moment "I couldn't find dad anywhere" he said as he jogged towards the sofa which I was sitting on. I couldn't see Edward yet and he wouldn't be able to see me either because I was sunk really low in the sofa.

"Dad got called into the hospital for some emergency. Why? What's going on?" Edward asked in a confused voice. I couldn't take it anymore, I was just going to take myself to the hospital before I passed out. Before any one could answer Edward I quickly got to my feet. I watched as Edwards eyes widened as he looked at me and his jaw went a little slack. I didn't look at him I just started to walk towards the door.

"Thankyou so much Emmett, Alice and jasper but I feel fine now, thank you so much" ok I lied about the I feel fine thing but in my defence I was going to go to the hospital.

"Bella you can't drive in your condition" Emmett said and he grabbed my arm. I gave him a small smile,

"Emmett its fine really"

"What's going on? Bella are you ok?" Edward seemed to find his voice and I groaned slightly.

"Bella?" Edward asked again when I groaned and he started to walk towards me.

"I'm fine really, I just had an accident in gym that's all, but i'm okay now" I said as I turned towards the door being careful not to make eye contact with Edward.

"I will take you to the hospital Bella" Emmett said and I turned around to face him and I felt dizzy. I put my hand to my forehead hoping to ease the pain and I clenched my eyes shut. Emmett was right, I wouldn't be able to drive like this.

"Fine" I said simply, and Emmett put his arm around my shoulders to help me walk.

"I will come to" I heard Edward say from close behind me. Even though I did want Edward to come I knew he wouldn't want to be around me why else would he avoid me last night and today.

"It's fine Edward you stay" I said trying to keep my disappointment from leaking through into my tone.

"No i'm coming" he said and I sighed in defeat, I really couldn't be bothered to argue.

"Ok I will follow behind you in Bella's truck" Emmett said as he got the keys off Alice. Argh that meant that I had to be in the car with Edward alone. Edward took Emmett's place at my side and put his arm around my waist and led me towards the car where he helped me get in. what am I handicapped? But it was still nice to feel Edwards concern towards me and also the feel of his arm around me.

I watched as Edward ran around the front of the car and sit in the drivers seat. Edward drove really fast and he didn't say anything to me until we were halfway to the hospital.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me and he was looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Horrible" and that was an understatement. Edwards speed seemed to increase and I felt myself at ease with him being here with me. He pulled up at the hospital and ran around to help me out of the car, I was already half way out of the car but Edward still wound his arm around my waist to help. I looked around to see if Emmett was here but then I remembered that he was in my truck and Edward was driving like a mad man so he was only probably half way here by now. Edward led me into the waiting room and set me down on one of the uncomfortable waiting chairs.

"Wait here, I will go get you some help" he said then rushed of to the front counter where the receptionist was. I watched as he talked to her and I saw that he was incredibly tensed and worried. Could he really be that worried over me? The thought that he was worried made me want to smile but then I remembered that I was angry at him so I forced the smile away.

Edward came back and sat beside me. He was looking at me and he was still wearing that same expression from last night even though it was clouded with concern I could still tell.

"How is your head?" he asked me. His voice was thick with worry and it made me smile, slightly.

"Fine, I don't think the hospital is really necessary any more" I told him, and it was true to my head seemed to be getting better every second.

"Never the less I will feel better once you see a doctor" he stated as he looked at the door impatiently waiting for the doctor. I sighed and I looked at the floor.

"Bella?" I heard Edward almost whisper my name, I was hesitant when I looked up to meet his gaze but when I did his eyes truly did convey that he was sorry. I didn't answer him I did mean to but I was lost in his eyes and Edward just continued to stare at me. I realised just then that my plans of trying to avoid Edward shattered. What was I thinking? How could I ever stay away from him? Even if he didn't want me to be near him I still would be able to avoid him. My head at this moment was absolutely fine, I don't know if it was because of Edward or not but I felt no pain at all. I just needed to know why he wanted, or wants to avoid me.

"Edward wh-"

"Isabella Swan?" the doctor interrupted what I was about to say. Edward looked at the doctor and sighed "Carlisle" he said in an almost exasperated tone.

"Edward? What seems to be the problem?" Carlisle asked, I assumed this was Edwards father.

"Bella hurt her head in gym" he said as he glanced back at me.

"I'm fine now really, my head doesn't hurt anymore" I said as I stood up when Edward did.

"Right well I think I should take a look just in case" he said and I heard Edward let out a relieved sigh. Edward followed the doctor and I into the examination room and I sat down on the hospital bed. Edward leaned against the wall opposite me and looked at the ground, he had a thoughtful look on his face and I let out a frustrated sigh when I realised that hidden behind the thoughtful emotion was still the same weird expression from when he first started to avoid me.

"So Miss Swan can you tell me what happened?" Dr Cullen asked me in a professional but yet concerned voice. I blushed red when I realised I would have to tell him that hit myself in the head with a racket, well I will try to cover it up a bit.

"I was hit in the head with a tennis racket" I said shyly hoping he would press the matter, Dr Cullen didn't but Edwards head shot up.

"What!? Who hit you?" he asked in an almost angry voice. Dr Cullen seemed to notice the change and he gave Edward a weird but worried look.

"Maybe you should wait outside Edward, while I examine Isabella" Dr Cullen said as he turned his attention back to the clip board he was holding. Edward seemed to hesitate but he nodded his head and walked out the door closing it behind him.

"Now you said that your head was feeling better but I will feel better if I take some x-rays to make sure that there is nothing serious" Dr Cullen said as he walked over to my bed.

"Now where was the pain?" he asked me. I lifted my hand to my head where the pain was the worst. Dr Cullen lifted his hand and prodded lightly along where the pain was. Surprisingly it didn't hurt at all. Dr Cullen's pager went off and he checked it.

"It seems there is an emergency, I will get the nurse to take the x rays and I will back in to check on you later and if all is well than you should be able to leave straight away" he gave me a smile and I thanked him before he left the room before he shut the door I saw that Edward was leaning against the wall opposite my door with a worried look on his face. I smiled as I laid down on the hospital bed, it was nice knowing that Edward cared or worried about me, I wasn't going to get carried away like I did last time and actually think he likes me.

The nurse came in not long after Dr Cullen left and she took me to have the x-rays. I was sent back to same room as I was in before while I waited for Dr Cullen to come and tell me I could leave, the nurse said the x-rays look good but I still needed to wait for the doctor.

I stared at the ceiling while I waited for Dr Cullen, I heard the door open and I just assumed it was the doctor so I sat up and I was surprised when I saw Edward standing at the foot of the bed. I smiled at him and he returned a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me and I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was still really worried.

I shifted a bit in the bed so I was siting with my legs crossed and I smiled at him "absolutely fine" he still didn't look right and I furrowed my eyebrows while I asked him

"And how are you feeling?"

Edward was surprised by my question and in return his eyebrows furrowed as well.

"Me?" he asked.

I sighed I needed to know what I didn't to make him avoid me.

"Did I do something wrong Edward?" I asked him, it was almost a whisper but I knew he heard me.

"What makes you think you did something wrong Bella?" he asked me in a sad voice.

I looked up at him and he walked around to the side of my bed and sat down at the foot of the bed.

"Why did you leave last night and why didn't you come to school today?" I asked him in a rushed and almost angry tone. He looked down and his eyebrows furrowed again.

"I told you, I was sick" he answered in a whisper.

"You look perfectly healthy to me" I shot back. He looked back up at me and I could see the mask of emotions from last night still on his face.

"Bella" he started but at that moment Dr Cullen came back into the room, I looked at him and he smiled.

"Well your x-rays look perfectly fine Bella, you can leave when ever you want but please come back if you start to get dizzy or if you are in any pain" Dr Cullen said and I thanked him and he gave me a polite nod and left the room.

I looked back at Edward and he seemed like he was relieved, whether it was for the interruption or for me being ok. He stood from the bed and looked at me and smiled but yet again it didn't reach his eyes.

We walked out of the hospital in silence and I saw Emmett leaning against my truck in the parking lot and I smiled at him, he really was great.

I picked up my pace when I saw Emmett.

"Thank you so much Emmett" I said and he smiled back at me.

"So what's the verdict?" he asked me but then looked at Edward. I looked at Edward to and the relieved look was still on his face but so was that weird expression I furrowed my eyebrows as I looked at him and he looked back at me confused.

"I'm fine" I said as I turned back to Emmett. "nothing is wrong with me and i'm aloud to go home" I said smiling at Emmett.

Emmett was still smiling at me "that's great" he said and I could tell he was relieved as well.

"Well thanks again Emmett but I should get home before Charlie realises i'm missing" I said as I held out my hand for the keys to my truck. He dropped the keys but before I could catch them Edwards hand swung out and caught them. I looked at him with confusion and he smiled at me.

"I would feel better driving you home" he said in answer to my confused look.

"The doctor said I was Edward" I said exasperated.

"Yes I know but I would still feel better knowing you got home safely" he said and I just sighed in defeat and walked around to the passenger side of my truck.

"Thanks again Emmett" I called as I shut the door. I waited while I saw Edward say something to Emmett and Emmett nod. Edward got into the truck and smiled at me and then started the truck.

"Take it easy" I said and Edward looked at me in confusion. I laughed at his confused face.

"I have seen how you drive your Volvo and my truck wouldn't be able to handle that so take it easy please" I said as I looked out my window but I could feel that Edward was smiling.

We drove in a comfortable silence until we pulled up in front of my house, Charlie wasn't home yet and I let out a relieved sigh.

"Will you be coming to school tomorrow" I asked him as I turned my head back in his direction but making sure I didn't meet his eyes.

"Yes" he answered simply and I looked up into his eyes and I immediately regretted it because the same damn expression was still on his face. I nodded once and got out of the truck.

Emmett pulled up behind us in Edwards Volvo and I turned to smile at him and he gave me a short wave and nod.

"See you tomorrow then?" I said as I turned back to Edward, it kind of sounded like a question though. He gave me a small smile and nodded his head once.

"Bye Bella" he said and turned and got into the Volvo and I watched as they drove away.

I was really tired after one hell of an exhausting day so I made a quick dinner even though Charlie wasn't home yet and I stuck it in the fridge with a note explaining to Charlie where to find dinner and that I had already gone to bed.

I dragged myself upstairs and threw my self on the bed, usually the thoughts of Edward would swirl in my head until I fell asleep but tonight I feel asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Hey, I was unsure about this chapter but hopefully you like it, let me know what you think.**

**I have my exams next week and I have been putting off studying for as long as possible so don't be expecting an update real soon, but the good news is that I do have the next chapter for this story already written but I like to stay at least one chapter ahead but if I get enough reviews maybe around 15 to 20 maybe more if i'm lucky and you guys are generous enough, I will post the chapter anyway and I will screw the exams and keep writing anyway, but only if I get enough reviews!!**

**Please review!!**

**-Kate xoxoxox**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

* * *

This morning I wasn't woken by the annoying buzzing of my alarm clock but instead by the annoying ring tone of my phone.

I huffed loudly as I pulled myself out of bed and started to search my room for the annoying ring tone. By the time I had found the phone it had stoped ringing, I looked at the number and it was no one I knew. I went to put the phone back down when it startled me by ringing again, it was the same person.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella! Hey I hope I didn't wake you" I recognised that chirpy voice as Alice but I don't know how she got my number.

"Alice?" I asked stupidly. I heard her giggle on the other end.

"Yeah I hope you don't mind me calling, I just wanted to know if you are ok, you know after yesterday" she said still in that chirpy tone, she was a morning person, argh.

"How did you get my number?" I was still waking up so my voice was a little groggy.

"Oh, your mobile number is in the hospital files in case of emergencies so I asked my dad if he could get it for me so I could check up on you" she said and I had to strain to hear most of what she said because it was in such a rush.

"Isn't that illegal?" I was pretty sure that was illegal. I heard her giggle again.

"Well your number was supplied in case of emergencies and in this case it was an emergency, so I think i'm covered" she replied.

"What was the emergency that led you to call me at this ungodly hour Alice?" I was truly curious now and partly annoyed.

Alice laughed "I told you, to check if you were ok" she replied in an amused voice.

"That's hardly an emergency Alice" I told her as I started to walk down the stairs to start making breakfast.

"Well either way I still have your number for the future." she told me and I laughed this time.

"Well you didn't answer me, how are you feeling?" she asked me and I was startled by the sudden concern in her voice.

"Tried, but other than that fine" I answered and she gave a nervous laugh.

"Sorry for waking you but you had to get up anyway so consider me your own personal alarm clock" she laughed and all traces of nervousness had disappeared. At that moment I heard my alarm clock go off upstairs so I started to walk up to my room.

"That's ok Alice, I will see you at school then" I said as I turned off the annoying sound of my alarm clock.

"Ok Bella, see you soon" she answered and I mumble one more bye before she hung up the phone. I sighed when I shut my phone, it was nice having someone worried about me, even though they shouldn't be but it was still nice knowing that someone cared.

I walked back down stairs to finish my breakfast realising I still had a lot of time left on my hands. After I got dressed for school I sat in the lounge room flipping through an old text book preparing myself for an English test on Monday. When I realised I wasn't absorbing any of the information I slammed the book shut and started to make my way to school.

Edwards car was already in the parking lot, Edward was leaning against the car door and Alice was next to him and it looked like they were talking. Alices head turned in the direction of my truck and when she saw me getting out she waved and bounded over.

"Hey Bella" she chirped, wow I forgot how loud she is.

"Hey Alice" I smiled at her and she smiled back although she was already smiling.

"Good morning Bella" I hadn't realised that Edward had followed Alice over here.

"Good morning Edward" I replied with a smile and a nod.

"How is your head?" he asked, his eyes glanced at my forehead then back to my eyes and I was lost. I tried to come up with a coherent answer but I always got lost when looking in his eyes.

"Umm fine" I mumbled as I looked down at the ground.

I looked back up at Edward but quickly turned my focus to Alice. I was trying to think of something to say but thankfully the bell rang and I said a quick goodbye and started to walk towards my class.

I tried to not think about Edward all morning but of course that didn't even last one hour when mike brought up the stupid beach trip that was planned for tomorrow. I was supposed to have plans with Edward before we went down to the beach but were those plans still in action or not?

I decided that if Edward didn't bring it up during biology then I wasn't going to dwell on the matter and just make alternate plans for Saturday morning.

Turns out I didn't have to wait till biology because as I made my way to the cafeteria Edward was leaning against the wall near the entrance. He looked up at me and smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

He pushed himself off the wall and walked over to me.

"Hey" he said and I noticed the nervous tone to his voice I scrunched up my eyebrows and returned a simple hi and started walking again with Edward at my side.

We walked into the cafeteria neither one of us talking. I got my food and started to make my way over to my usual table but Edward grabbed my hand and I turned to look at him. He smiled at me and he reluctantly let go of my hand.

"I think Alice wants you to sit with us today" he said " if you want that is" he added as an after thought.

"Oh of course" I said and I followed Edward to sit with the rest of his family.

"Hey Bella" Alice almost screamed as she pulled out a seat for me to sit in, and I noticed that Edward chose a seat that was far away from mine and I frowned a little.

I said a quiet hello to everyone and gave them the best smile I could give, which at the moment wasn't really much of a smile.

The whole lunch time basically revolved around Alice and her family asking me questions, Edward stayed quiet during the whole conversation. I could feel the stares that I was getting from the rest of the schools population, from what I had heard I was the first person to actually converse with the Cullen's and the Hales. Jasper was quiet but still somewhat charming, I liked him, it was a strange combination with him and Alice but they still seemed perfect for each other. Rosalie tried her best to not directly talk to me, I guess she mustn't like me, well she seemed kind of up her self anyway. Emmett was a goof ball, he was as Edward put it 'a giant teddy bear.'

Edward finally spoke and it was only to ask if I was ready to go to class.

"Oh yeah sure" I said as I got up and said a quick goodbye to everyone.

"You have a very nice family" I told Edward as we walked to biology. He smiled at me and nodded his head.

"Yes they can be a handful at times but I love them" he told me and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he meant what he said. I didn't realise that I was staring at Edward until he turned to look at me and smiled. I looked down at the ground blushing furiously. I heard him chuckle and looked back up at him.

"What so funny?" I asked him but I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Edward reached up and put his hand to my cheek and lightly stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"Your blush" he answered. That only made me blush more and he laughed again.

"I cant help it" I shot back, I hadn't noticed that we had stopped walking. We were now facing each other and staring into each others eyes. He had a smile on his face and I had a smile on mine as well, he also still had his hand on my cheek and my face was growing even hotter. The bell rang all to soon and Edward took a deep breath looked around and then shook his head as if he forgot where he was and what he was doing.

"We should get to class" he finally said as he looked back at me but I could tell he was being careful about not looking into my eyes.

We walked to class in silence and the whole class was spent in silence as well. It wasn't until the bell rang indicating to get to your next class when Edward turned in his seat to talk to me.

"What time would you like me to pick you up tomorrow Bella?" he asked me and I felt my mouth drop open. I thought he forgot, or at least wasn't going to bring it up. I didn't say anything, actually I couldn't say anything, I was doing a happy dance in my head at the fact that our plans for tomorrow were still on.

"Bella? you still want to hang out tomorrow right?" he asked and I was cheered even more by the fact that he seemed sad at the prospect of me cancelling on him.

I smiled "of course, um what time would suit you?" I wanted him to come as early as possible because we were meeting at Mikes dads shop to go to the beach at ten so I wanted to spend as much time as possible with Edward. Screw sleeping in.

"Anytime suits me just fine, how about seven? Is that to early" I loved how he second guessed himself, actually seven wasn't early enough but any earlier and he would probably think i'm obsessed, which I kind of am.

"No, no, seven sounds great" the smile was huge on my face and I was happy that his smile seemed to be as big as mine. I was also glad that he wasn't acting weird but I didn't want to jinx it, I was starting to think he had a multiple personality disorder.

"Great, well-" he was cut off by Mr Banner.

"Miss Swan, Mr Cullen, shouldn't you both be getting to class?" he said in a stern voice. Edward and I both simultaneously said yes sir and walked towards the exit. Edward let me out first, always the gentleman and he said a quick goodbye and reminded me that he would see me bright and early tomorrow morning.

I practically skipped to gym, I couldn't wait for tomorrow, I was now actually looking forward to going to the beach now, that was all thanks to Edward. Maybe I would see Jake to, I think they would like each other.

Thankfully I made it through gym without any major injuries, some minor ones but nothing to be dragged to the hospital over. I managed to avoid Mike during the whole hour and I hurried to get changed so he wouldn't catch me when I was on my way out but I guess I wasn't that lucky.

"Bella" I heard Mike call just as I was about to make the final turn to the car park, I thought that I shouldn't be rude so I turned around to face him.

"Hey Mike" I said with a small but polite smile. He answered with a huge smile.

"Hey I cant wait for tomorrow, can you?" he said in a rushed tone as I turned to walk towards the parking lot with Mike follow close, too close by my side. I rolled my eyes when I was sure he couldn't see me and replied.

"Yeah I cant wait, it sounds like its going to be fun" I tried to make my voice sound enthusiastic and I was surprised that it actually did, I guess that Edward was the reason behind my enthusiasm.

"Yeah its going to be great" he looked at the ground when he asked his next question and his smile was gone.

"So what are you and Cullen doing tomorrow before the beach?" he asked.

I guess I expected Mike to bring it up and usually I would have just brushed it off saying that I didn't know, but I actually didn't know and what was with people calling Edward _'Cullen'?_ Is it really that hard to use first names?

"I don't know what _Edward_ and I are doing" I quickened my pace in order to get away from Mike but unfortunately he matched my pace. I huffed and kept answering Mikes questions and I saw Edward leaning against his car four spaces up for mine, I looked at him and gave him a smile then looked towards mike and rolled my eyes when I looked back at Edward. He gave me a slightly amused look and then made a face as if to ask if I needed help but I shook my head slightly and turned to face Mike.

"Well I guess I will see you tomorrow Mike" I said as I got my keys out of my pocket, he gave me another huge smile and returned my goodbye and strutted off to his car. I laughed to myself at his attempt at strut, he looked more like an emu. I got in my car and I saw Edward out of the corner of my eye and he was laughing, I waved at him when I drove past and he returned the wave along with his dazzling smile.

I drove home in a daze still recovering from Edwards latest dazzling smile. I sat in my truck outside my house for a few minutes before I finally got out and went inside. I still had a while till Charlie got home so I went upstairs to check my emails.

I had five new messages all from Renee, they all basically said the same thing. I wrote and extended email that answered all her questions and by the time I hit the send button it was time to start on dinner.

I was just serving up dinner as Charlie walked in the door.

"Hey kiddo, smells good, what you cooking?" Charlie asked as he hung up his jacket and gun belt.

"Hey dad, um we are having pasta, is that alright?" I asked him, Charlie walked into the kitchen and smiled at me.

"That's fine, how was your day?" he asked me as he sat down at the table. I took his plate and sat it in front of him and then took my own seat at the table before I answered him.

"It was great" and I meant it, today wasn't actually that bad, in fact it actually was great.

"That's good" he replied, the rest of dinner was spent talking about my plans for tomorrow and Charlie informed me that he was heading off early tomorrow to go fishing. We both went to bed early so we were nice and refreshed for the early morning start tomorrow, although he was getting up much more earlier than I was.

I found it extremely hard to fall asleep and ended up putting on my head phones and letting the soothing sound of Debussy lull me to sleep.

* * *

**Hey,**

**Exams are over and I have a few weeks until they start again so I decided to treat you with a chapter. **

**Thankyou to all that reviewed last chapter, although I didn't get the amount of reviews that I wanted I am happy that at least some people out there are enjoying my story.**

**Please review.**

**-Kate xoxoxoxox**

**Ps. Sorry for the short chapter, it was kind of pointless but still necessary.**


	7. Chapter 7

**

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

* * *

**Beach trip part one: the morning with Edward.**

* * *

I didn't need to wait for my alarm clock to wake me up, because I was already up and dressed before it could even beep its first sound. Saying that I was eager for the time of seven o'clock to come around was an understatement, I was practically cursing at the clock to move faster. Sitting here and staring at the clock and practically squealing every time the hands moved wasn't good so I decided on a walk, I couldn't do anything inside because I was afraid I would wake Charlie, even though he was getting up soon but I still didn't want to deprive him of any sleep what so ever.

I grabbed my coat and quietly closed the door behind me. I guess Mike was right, the weather was actually quite nice, I wouldn't be needing my jacket but I would be tempting fate if I left it at home so I folded it over my arm and started to walk towards the edge of the forest.

It was nice, not sunny like it is in Phoenix but actually quiet warm for Forks. I didn't usually go for walks, not unless I was bored or needed to get my mind off something and when I actually do decide to go for a walk I usually stray from the forest because there are so many sticks and shrubs just waiting for me to fall over them.

I tried to contain my mind from wandering to Edward, but as always Edward kept popping up.

I had known Edward for little under a week and I had to admit, he was amazing, even when he was avoiding me.

I wounder why he was avoiding me. I was pretty sure he liked me, I mean there were even a couple of times where I actually thought he was going to kiss me. That shows what I know right.

He wasn't acting strange when we last talked but he did seem some what distracted, it was like something was bothering him.

I found a fallen tree that made a nice seat. My jacket actually did come in handy, I laid my jacket down on the wet log to protect my jeans from getting wet.

I looked up at the tree tops, I had to admit even though Forks was quiet possibly the most boring place in the world, it was truly beautiful.

I listened to the early morning birds and watched the rays of light flitter though the canopy. I smiled at the beautiful sight, and the peaceful sounds surrounding me.

I took out my phone to look at the time and jumped off the long, it was almost seven. I had ten minutes before Edward would show up, I didn't wounder that far into the forest so I should be able to get out on time. I was walking at a fast pace, there was no way know that I was game enough to run, besides I would make it back in time.

I could see the end of the trail now and I quickened my pace, I flipped my phone out to check the time again as I reached the side of the road. I was really eager and usually when i'm eager I become more clumsy so naturally I dropped my phone, I huffed as I leant down to pick it up and I heard a car that was approaching fast. I wasn't on the road, so I was safe.

Just as I stood I saw a silver car drive past and drove straight through a puddle that was a product of last nights down pour. I saw Edward turn to look at me as I got drenched from head to toe and the look of horror on his face would have been humours if I hadn't been drenched in muddy water.

Edward pulled up on the side of the road and got out of his car leaving his door open and ran over to me.

"Bella, i'm so sorry, I didn't see you" he said as he ran over to me. I guess he wouldn't of been able to see me because I was picking up my phone.

"I'm so sorry" he said again and I had to admit the situation was pretty funny. Although Edward was 100 per cent serious. I smiled and then burst into laughter, I saw a small smile play on his lips and then he burst into laughter as well.

When we finally calmed down Edward apologised again and offered me his jacket.

"No, I will ruin it. Besides my house is just across the street I will just get changed" I said and he nodded his head and ran over to shut the door of his car that he left open and came back to join me.

We laughed about the puddle incident again as we walked into my house.

"Just make yourself at home, i'm going to get changed" I told him and he smiled and nodded. I took off up the stairs and looked for something to wear. Maybe I should shower to, but I don't want to keep Edward waiting. I looked at myself in the mirror and decided that a quick shower wouldn't hurt.

I grabbed the clothes that I would change into and went into the bathroom. I hurried through my shower and got dressed quickly, I didn't have time to blow dry my hair so I just rubbed it with the towel and tied it in a pony tail.

I practically bounced out of the bathroom and bounded down the stairs. Edward was leaning against the wall in the hall way. He looked up at me and smiled as I made my way down the stairs. I smiled back at him.

"You know I really am sorry about the whole puddle thing" he said again and I chuckled quietly to myself.

"Don't worry about it Edward" I told him as I stood in front of him and I remembered his face when he saw what had happened when I got drenched in muddy water and I laughed.

He raised his eyebrows at me and I shook my head.

"You should have seen your face" I laughed and he chuckled.

"You should have seen yours" he laughed even harder and I found his laughter contagious.

After we settled down a little I asked "so what are we going to do Edward?"

He smiled at me and the smile was devious "you will find out soon enough, it's a surprise"

I frowned at him "I hate surprises, so maybe you should just tell me now" I told him.

He smiled "your right, maybe I should just tell you" he mused and I smiled at the fact that he had given in and I would get my own way.

He looked at me and grinned "but that doesn't mean I will" he said and gave me another dazzling smile. I huffed and crossed my arms, maybe I wouldn't get my own way.

He laughed at me and I glared at him.

"Come on Bella, I promise you will have fun" he assured me and I smiled at him, how could I possibly stay mad at him, even if I was only pretending in the first place. I let out a small laugh at the sight of his pleading face.

"Fine" I sighed and he grinned even wider.

He opened the front door for me and I grabbed my jacket again not wanting to tempt fait and walked out with Edward behind me.

The drive to where ever Edward was taking me was silent, but it wasn't uncomfortable, it was actually quiet nice to be around someone where you don't have to fill the silence with awkward talk about the whether. I like being with Edward, it makes me feel somewhat happy and I feel as if I can be myself, my real self around him, someone I haven't been ever since I left Phoenix. I missed home, nothing really compels me to stay in Forks and no one is really forcing me to stay here either but I just feel obliged, for the sake of others, the sake of their happiness to stay in Forks but now Edward has actually given me a reason to stay and he has contributed to my happiness as well.

We stole glances at each other the whole ride and every time our eyes met he would treat me with a dazzling smile and my breath would hitch. I still hadn't found out what had gotten into him the other night and the day after but hopefully I would find out the reason being his behaviour today.

We drove a little while until Edward broke the silence.

"Bella?" he asked and I could tell he was being cautious I scrunched up my eyebrows and answered " yes?" mimicking his cautious tone.

He looked at me and smiled and it lightened the mood considerably.

"What happened?" his question confused me "in gym? Who hit you in the head with the racket?" oh, so that was what he was getting at. I felt my cheeks burn and I didn't need a mirror to know that they were the colour of tomatoes. Edward looked at me curiously.

"Umm" I hesitated, I knew I was clumsy and every one else knew it to, every one else also knew that I was hopeless with sport and i'm pretty sure Edward would have picked up on that fact as well but it was still embarrassing having to admit that i'm a hazard to not only others but also myself.

I smiled awkwardly to ease the angry waves coming off Edward from the fact that someone had hurt me.

"No one hit me" I answered, it was barely a whisper and I secretly didn't want Edward to here my answer but being amazing he did hear and he seemed confused.

"I, don't understand, what happened then?" I laughed at his confusion and he scrunched his eyebrows in response.

"I'm not exactly the most gifted when it comes to sports and if you hand me a racket and tell me to swing even I can get in my own way" I answered.

"You mean you hit yourself in the head?" he asked and I could pick up on the fact that he was holding back laughter.

"Not on purpose" I defended myself.

He couldn't hold in his laughter any longer and I play glared at him.

"Only you Bella" he said in between laughter, I couldn't help the small smile that graced my face and his smile seemed to widen in response.

"Well I did manage to take down Mike with me" I said as I joined in to the laughter coming from his perfect lips.

"Good" he answered simply and the one word made my smile widen.

I looked out the front window and I realised I had no idea where we were, I turned to Edward to voice my question but he seemed to be deep in thought so I just let him drive and for once I tried to accept a surprise.

He took a turn and parked in a slightly over grown dirt road. I raised my eyebrows and looked at him but he simply smiled. Before I could ask any questions he had already gotten out of the car and started walking around he front of the car. Before I could even reach for the door handle Edward was opening the car door for me an offering his hand to help me out of the car. I smiled as I took his hand and he smiled back at me.

I seemed to smile a lot around Edward, I cant help it, he makes me happy.

He didn't let go of my hand as we started to walk towards the edge of the forest. I stopped as I saw where he was leading me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We're going in their?" I nodded my head towards the forest and he looked towards the forest then back at me.

"Is that a problem?" he asked me and he seemed slightly amused.

"Depends, do you plan on me making it out alive?" he laughed at that and I shook my head, it wasn't a joke.

"Is there at least a trail?" I asked, I could see a trail but I was hoping Edward would say that there was and a path would miraculously appear, it was very unlikely.

"You don't need a trail, you got me" he said with a confident smile. I sighed and looked towards the death trap of a forest.

"Besides, we wont be walking for long" he added and I looked at him with curiosity written all over my face.

He held out his hand and his eyes pleaded for me to take it. "come on" he had persuaded me with the last two words and I took his hand with a restrained sigh.

We didn't talk as we walked, I needed my focus so I wouldn't trip over. Edward kept a tight grip on my hand, not painfully tight, but pleasant tight and he would catch me every time I stumbled and I would hear a soft chuckle every time I did.

We didn't walk for long, well Edwards definition of long anyway, but after some time into the walk I saw a clearing up ahead. I picked up my pace as I walked towards it, I must have been heading in the right direction because Edward didn't correct my direction.

I stepped into the clearing and I felt my mouth drop, it was beautiful, words couldn't describe its beauty. It was a meadow filled with fresh grass that swayed slightly in the slight breeze, I could hear a stream running close by but I couldn't see it, there were wild flowers growing and the field seemed to form a perfect circle. Like I said, beautiful.

I walked towards the centre and started rotating trying to take in all the beauty, I caught Edwards eye standing at the edge of the meadow, he was staring at me with a beautiful smile on his face.

The beauty of this meadow was surreal but it was nothing compared to Edward, everything was nothing compared to Edward, I know it might sound like i'm dramatizing it but it's the truth.

I smiled at Edward and urged he to come forward. He kept his eyes locked with mine as he walked towards me.

"Its beautiful" I told him.

He smiled his crooked smile and answered "I know"

"How did you find this place Edward?" I asked him, how had I been here for two years and not seen this place, granted i'm not much of a hiker but still Edward has barely been here a week. A week and he has already got me wrapped around his finger. Agh i'm pathetic, pathetic plain Bella.

"I was just hiking and I found it" he answered with a shrug of the shoulders like it was something that happened all the time.

"You like to hike?" I asked him.

He smiled "yes, my family and I like to hike a lot, well excluding Alice, Rosalie and my mother that is" he answered.

"What's your mother like?" I asked him, the tone of his voice when he spoke about his parents was so filled with emotion, they must be wonderful people, I had only met Edwards father once at the hospital but very briefly, he seemed really nice but I hadn't met his mother and I was curious.

"She's truly wonderful" he answered and I could tell that she was much more than wonderful the way that Edward spoke of her assured that.

I smiled at him and he smiled an equally dazzling smile in response.

"What's your mother like?" he asked me.

"She's like me, but much more childish and much more beautiful, she can be a bit eccentric and immature at times and is known for rash decisions and when she smiles its as if she glows" I loved my mother.

Edward smiled at me and I returned a small sad smiled, I missed her so much.

"I miss her a lot" I told him and I felt him step forward and embrace me in a warm hug.

"I miss my mother too" he told me and I looked up at him curiously, I knew he was adopted but he had never spoke of his real parents.

"My mother died ten years ago, I was young but I was still old enough to know what was going on and old enough to miss her" he told me in a sad tone.

"Was it hard?" I asked him and he gave me a sad smile.

"Extremely, the few weeks after I got the news I would wait by the door for her to come home and tell me it was all a bad dream and that she would never leave me, but she didn't." I didn't know what to say so I just hugged him as tight as possible.

"But its ok now, Carlisle and Esme are truly amazing people and I had always wanted siblings although they can annoy the hell out of me sometimes but i'm content with my life" he told me and this lifted some of the sadness in the atmosphere.

We laid down on the grass together and talked about everything, there was so much to Edward, I don't think all the time in the world would be enough time to spend with him.

The subject of talked ranged from our future careers, he wanted to be a doctor, to favourite movies, he had several favourite movies and I had a mental list to rent the movies that he had mentioned that I hadn't seen.

The conversation had now led to music.

"Anything except country and I can handle some rap" Edward answered my question about his preferences.

"And you?" he asked in return.

"The same, pretty much anything except rap but I don't mind some country" I answered truthfully.

Edward and I had a lot in common and it felt so good to talk to someone that would actually listen to what you were saying.

"Some country? I find it unbearable!" he exclaimed.

"Just because you find something unbearable Edward Cullen it doesn't mean the rest off the world share your opinions" I said with a slight laugh.

"No, but they should, who ever thought country passed as a form of music was surely deluded." he said.

I laughed at him.

"Despite what you think Edward there are people out there that like it" I told him and he raised his eyebrows in response.

"Like you" he said I think it was meant as a question but it sounded like a statement.

"Well I said I don't mind some country music, that doesn't mean i'm some cow girl that wears boots and rides around on a horse singing yee-ha and besides how boring would it be if everyone had the same preferences?" I told him and he laughed at me.

"How boring would life be without you entertaining me Bella" he said still with a slight laugh.

"Glad I could be of service" I said in fake professional tone.

We laughed and talked a bit more and I realised throughout our whole conversation we had unconsciously shifted towards each other and our bodies were barely three inches apart.

We stared into each others eyes and a small smile graced Edwards perfect lips, I might have been smiling to but at this moment I was completely and utterly lost in Edwards mesmerizing eyes. I couldn't speak, I couldn't think, I couldn't move, I could hardly even breathe but I wasn't uncomfortable, I felt completely right. Was it wrong to feel so amazing with someone you had met barely less than a week ago? Was it wrong to want to spend every second of your life devoted to getting to know this mysterious man in front of me?

"Bella" he whispered and I finally took a long needed breath. I closed my eyes relishing in the sound of his voice. The sound of my name rolling off his perfect tongue. I heard him exhale loudly and I opened my eyes to look at him, the long exhale of air sounded almost painful and the look in his eyes didn't contradict that.

"Edward?" I asked in a worry tone. He didn't answer he simply just closed his eyes like I did not to long ago.

I waited, It felt like eternity before he finally opened his eyes and I gave he a small smile and he returned it but it seemed somewhat forced.

I turned my head to look up at the sky, I used to love finding shapes in the clouds as I was a child but the clouds in Forks just seemed to form a blanket so no shapes in the clouds were possible. But today the whether was nice, warm, that was certainly something rare in Forks, today I could see the clouds that formed so many different shapes. I smiled as I traced the figured of a cat with my eyes.

I turned to look at Edward to ask him something but he was already looking at me, he seemed lost in his thoughts but that didn't stop our eyes from locking.

He smiled at me and I was all too happy to return the gesture. I decided to break the silence but he bet me to it.

"We should probably get going, we don't want to be late for Mikes beach trip"

I grimaced, I liked being alone with Edward, and I was quiet content on skipping the beach trip if it meant I could remain alone with Edward but then again he would be coming to.

I watched as he got to his feet and he held out his hand to help me up. I eagerly took his hand.

When I was finally in a standing position, merely three inches apart from Edward I decided to speak.

"Are your family coming to the beach trip as well?"

He smiled at me and he took a step back, it seemed kind of reluctant though.

"No, I don't think they were invited" he stated.

"Oh" I said, I cant believe I didn't think of inviting them.

"Its ok, I think Alice had a shopping trip planned anyway" he told me, it made me feel slightly better.

"Shall we" he asked as he held out his hand again.

I smiled "we shall" I answered back.

We walked hand in hand back to Edwards car. He would sometimes rub small circles on the back of my hand with his thumb and it would only fuel the electricity passing through me, it wasn't unpleasant, actually it was quiet the opposite.

The beach trip would be bearable with Edward there with me and I was glad that I could use him as an excuse to get away from Mike.

Everyone was already waiting at Mike's dads shop when we arrived and they had already sorted out who was going in each car.

I internally sighed when they told me that I would be sharing a car with mike and that Jessica and Lauren will be riding with Edward.

* * *

**I thought I would spilt the beach trip up into two chapters because otherwise it would be too long and more importantly the time for me to update would significantly increase, sorry for the delay.**

**I have finished my exams and my formal is in a couple of weeks and I have a textile and art major due but good news is that I start holidays early so hopefully there will be more updates in the near future.**

**Please review.**

**-Kate xoxoxoxox **

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**_

* * *

_**Beach trip: Part two.**_

* * *

Although I did try to protest the car arrangements I might as well of been yelling at a brick wall for all the progress I was making. Edward didn't seem to pleased about having to ride with Jessica and Lauren either but he didn't vocally protest like I did.

I was about to get in Mikes car when someone grabbed my hand. I turned to see who it was, I was about to tell them off but I was startled when I was met with a pair of startling green eyes.

"Edward?" I questioned him.

"Don't you remember my promise?" he asked and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Promise?" the confusion was apparent in my voice.

"Yes, I promised to keep Mike off your back. I'm not too sure of what that promise quite entails but i'm guessing it prevents you from having to ride with Newton." he smiled at me and I smiled back.

He turned away from me and looked at Mike.

"Mike" he called and Mike looked at Edward in curiosity and confusion.

"Bella's riding with me" he told him simply and Mike looked at me then back at Edward.

"We already worked out the cars Cullen and Bella is going with me" ugh was his voice always that annoying? I guess in comparison to Edwards I never noticed it before.

"Well i'm rearranging the arrangements and Bella is riding with me and Jessica and Lauren can ride with you." I never knew Edward could be so forceful.

I could tell Mike was about to argue back but Edward just led me to his car and opened the door for me. I got in the car and watched as Edward gracefully made his way over to his side of the car and got in.

He turned to me and smiled when he was seated.

"I'm glad you came" I told him and there was no way that I could fake the sincerity of my words.

"I'm glad I did to" he replied with a smile.

The drive to the La Push was peaceful, it wasn't quiet because we had one of Edwards CDs playing and we would talk on and off but it wasn't awkward, it was right.

When we arrived at the beach I can honestly say that I was excited. I was looking at the beach through the windscreen of Edwards car and I didn't even notice that Edward had came over to my side of the car and opened the door for me.

I looked up at him and I let my excitement show in my smile and he just laughed at me. I let a small laugh escape my lips before I took Edwards extended hand to help me out of the car. Once again the strong electrical current passed through me and I thought I could definitely get used to this.

"So this is La Push beach" it wasn't a question it was a statement.

"Yep" I popped the p, something I picked up from Jacob, "Do you like it?" I was suddenly nervous, I wanted him to like it because that way he would be happy about being here.

He turned to me and gave me a dazzling smile.

"I love it" he answered and with that he took my hand and led me down towards the beach.

Because Edward was such a fast driver and also because his car was, well magnificent, it took the others at least another fifteen minutes to arrive.

We filled that time by throwing pebbles into the water and sneaking glances at each other.

We both turned around to the sound of someone beeping their horn. The rest of the gang had arrived and they were mucking around while getting the stuff out of the car.

"I guess we better head up there" Edward gestured towards the others and I scrunched my nose up in protest and he laughed at me.

"I have a better idea" I said as I grabbed his hand and dragged him off in the opposite direction of the rest of the people.

"Where are we going?" he asked my and I flashed him a wicked smile in response.

"Surprise" I responded.

"Bella" he groaned, I guess he wasn't used to surprises either.

I simply laughed at him.

I led him through the tress that now lined the beach and he had to save me a few times from falling. I quickened my pace as I was the opening to the rock pools.

Edward laughed at my eagerness and I poked my tongue out at him.

When we finally reached the rock pools I looked up to see Edwards expression but he was just looking at me.

"Well?" I said a bit impatiently.

"Well what?" he said with laughter in his tone.

"Do you like it?" I said nodding my head towards the rock pools.

"Rock pools?" he said and he raised his eyebrows as he looked back at me.

I started to walk towards one of the pools and sat down at the edge being careful not to get too close.

"I know its nothing like your meadow but I love them" I said as I watched a small eel swim around in a circle. I looked up when I felt someone sit down next to me and I smiled at Edward.

"My dad used to take me here when I came down for holidays when I was living in phoenix" I told him for no apparent reason. He smiled and I returned it.

He was about to say something when we were interrupted by my phone ringing indicating I had a message.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and read that I have a message from Jacob. I eagerly opened the message.

_Hey bells,_

_We are down at the beach and some of your friends are here, are you coming?_

_-Jacob._

Jacobs at the beach? This day was turning out better than I ever thought it would.

I quickly replied to Jacobs message.

_Hey Jake,_

_Yeah i'm here, i'm just down at the rock pools. _

_I will be down there soon, there is someone I want you to meet._

_-Bella._

I quickly closed my phone and shot up. I held my hand out for Edward and he took it with a confused look on his face.

"Is something wrong?" he asked me.

"No, nothing is wrong" I said as I pulled him back the way we had come. He let out a small chuckle.

"Then why are you in such a rush?" he asked me still amused at my actions.

"I want you to meet someone" I said simply and I started to walk faster when I saw the opening for the beach.

"Who?" he asked me.

"It's a surprise" I said with a small laugh and he let out a sigh which only fuelled my laughter.

I could see a group of people at the beach and I immediately recognised Jacob. I wasn't satisfied with Edwards pace so I let go of his hand and ran over to Jacob.

I laughed as Jacob picked me up into a huge hug and I could feel the vibrations off his chest as he laughed to.

"Hey" I said with a huge smile on my face. I always felt inhumanly happy when I was around Jacob, I also felt that way with Edward to, but it was different with Edward. It was like I wanted something more because I certainly didn't have sisterly feelings towards him like I have with Jacob, the feelings were so much stronger than that. Love? Certainly not, it couldn't be possible, could it?

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realise Edward was right behind me until he cleared his throat.

I turned around which was kind of difficult seeming I was still in Jacobs bone crushing hug. Jacob let go and I smiled at Edward.

"Edward, this is my best friend Jacob, Jacob this is Edward" I said looking back and forth between the two as I introduced them.

Jacob nodded and held out his hand while Edward looked kind of shocked. I don't know why but when he finally snapped out of it he shook hands with Jake with a relieved smile on his face. Relieved? I had no idea why.

"Edward" Jacob greeted him but I noticed he sounded almost hostile.

"Jacob" Edward greeted back but he actually sounded happy and for once I could see his eyes the same as when I had first met him and it made me smile.

"Who are you here with Jake?" I asked when I realised that Edward and Jacob weren't going to make conversation.

I looked around and scanned the faces of everyone on the beach.

"Quil and Embry" he answered just as I had found their familiar faces talking with some of my other friends.

I looked back at Jake and smiled but I saw that he wasn't looking at me to see the smile that I gave him, in fact he was actually glaring at Edward. I didn't like that, I was hoping they would get along and Edward was nothing but Polite so I didn't get why Jacob should act so rude.

Well Edward was here for me and I wouldn't let him be subjected to rudeness even if it was coming from my best friend, no especially because it was coming from my best friend.

"It was nice seeing you again Jake, I guess I will catch up with you later" I said and he finally looked back at me with a shocked look on his face.

"Your leaving already?" he asked.

"Yeah, its Edwards first time to La Push so I wanted to show him around" it seemed like as good as an excuse as any.

"Why don't I come, no one knows the place like a local" he offered and I would have considered it if I hadn't saw him glance at Edward with the same rude expression.

"I'm sure I can manage" I said as I grabbed Edwards hand and started to walk off.

"Bye Jake" I yelled over my shoulder.

Once Edward and I were out of hearing range I turned around so we were face to face.

"I'm so sorry about that, he isn't normally that rude" I said and to my surprise he actually started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"You don't have to apologise Bella, it wasn't your fault" he told me and tried to reassure me with one of his dazzling smiles.

"No, I do have to apologise, I introduced you and he is my best friend and he had absolutely no reason to act that way. I mean it was completely out of character, he is never like this, he is always polite and I never known him to be rude to anyone, but that's just it he didn't say anything rude it was the way he was looking at you. I'm so sorry Edward I don't even know why he was acting like that-" he cut off my stupid rambling by putting his finger to my lips and the sensations running through me was enough to set me and the surrounding woods on fire.

"I know" he said simply and I raised my eye brows.

"You know what?" I asked him when he lowered his finger almost hesitantly from my lips, I didn't like the loss of contact.

"I know why he was acting rudely" he told me.

"Why?" I asked quickly and he let out a small laugh.

"He was threatened Bella" he told me and this just confused me more.

"Threatened by what?" I asked with my eyebrows furrowed.

"By me" he answered.

"You? But why?" I asked with the confusion still apparent in my voice.

He didn't answered he just touched the tip of my nose with his pointer finger.

"Me?" I squeaked out and he let out a small chuckle.

"But why? I mean you don't even like me in that way" I said and he raised his eyebrows.

"Don't I?" he said.

I opened my mouth but couldn't think of anything to say so I closed it again, I repeated this about three times and still couldn't come up with a coherent answer.

"Bella" he took a deep breath "You don't know how h-" he was cut off by someone yelling our names.

"Bella, Edward" I didn't know who's voice it was, all I know is that I wanted to rip them apart for interrupting what Edward was about to say.

"Are you guys coming or not?" I heard the same voice ask us and I now recognised it as Mike. I could kill Mike.

"Just a second Mike" Edward answered, maybe I will get to find out what he was about to say after all.

I heard Mike walk away with an angry sigh.

Edward turned his gaze back towards me.

"Bella I, you, I mean…" he let out a deep breath and gave me a nervous smile.

"Bella" ugh, could I never have a private conversation with Edward without being interrupted?

"WHAT!?" I yelled and turned around ready to give whoever it was a fierce some glare but was shocked when I saw Jacob.

"Jake" I said a bit more politely.

"Hey Bella, everyone's getting ready for lunch are you guys coming?" he asked me with his heart warming smile.

"We're talking" I was surprised at how venomous Edward sounded, I turned to him with a shocked look on my face.

"Well we're waiting" Jacob spat back in the same tone.

"Too bad" Edward answered sounding even fiercer.

Jacob stepped closer to Edward and Edward followed suit so they were face to face and glaring at each other with murderous expressions.

"Edward" I warned him but he just spared me one glance before he continued to murder Jacob with his glare which Jacob willingly returned.

Since I was getting nowhere with Edward I turned to Jake.

"Jake" I said in the same warning tone I used with Edward, but this time Jacob didn't even spare me a glance.

Jacob finally looked at me "Come on Bells lets go" he reached out for my hand but Edward stepped between us.

"We're talking" he repeated in the same rude tone.

Jake was about to say something but I put my hand on his chest to stop him. He looked at me confused.

"Jake I will just be a second ok" I was also trying to give him a hint with my eyes that he should just go and apparently he got it because he let out a frustrated sigh and walked off.

I turned to Edward about to scold him but he bet me to it.

"I cant believe that you are friends with him" he said in a disgusted tone. I was shocked, Edward was never like this, apart from today that is.

"So what if I am?" if he can be rude so can I.

He looked at me for the first time since the confrontation with Jacob.

"I don't know what you see in him Bella, he is a complete -" I couldn't take it anymore, he was talking about my best friend.

"You have no right to talk about him that way, you don't even know him" I said angrily.

"I know that he is not good for you to be around Bella" what is he now, my father?

"Oh and you are?" I questioned. I know I said I liked Edward, I even contemplated love but he had no right to say these things. I've known Jacob for nearly my whole life and I've known Edward for a week and for him to even question my friendship with Jake was out of line.

"I'm a hell of a lot better than him" he said and I gapped at him.

"_He's_ my best friend!" I retorted.

"He is rude and arrogant as well as self-centred and-"

"And your not?" I interrupted his statement with my question.

"Not like him" he said just as angrily.

"No, he's much better" I said and I stormed off.

I cant believe him! I thought he was amazing and that he was the best thing that had happened to me ever since I moved to Forks but now every thought or feeling I have had towards Edward has been contradicted by his actions and words towards Jake.

I stormed up to where Jake was and grabbed his hand.

"Lets go" I growled out and Jake knew not to question me and just let me drag him a long.

I walked with Jake back to his dads house and spent the rest of the day sitting on his couch and eating a bag of chips.

I was telling Jake about Edwards and mines argument and he was going to go find him but I managed to hold him back.

"It doesn't matter anymore Jake, he's not worth it" I reassured him.

If he isn't worth it then why cant I get him out of my head? I wanted so much to hate him even just to dislike him a little but I just couldn't bring myself to feel such things.

I wasn't angry with Edward as much I was with myself for not being able to be angry at him. I was angry during our argument, but that's the thing, I wasn't angry at Edward I was angry about what he was saying. That doesn't make sense to me even, but that's how I feel, Edwards words angered me but not Edward himself.

I'm screwed up I know but, Edward, ugh I cant even get his name out of my head!

Jake dropped me off when I was finished my ranting, thankfully I left out the part where I wasn't angry with Edward because I knew that Jake would think I am an idiot, which was true.

"Bells?" I heard Charlie call as I entered the house.

"Yeah its me Dad" I called back.

"How was your day at the beach" I hated small talk and I know Charlie felt the same but he was making an effort so I decided to comply.

"Fine" I complied but who cares if it was a lie?

"That's good" and that was the end of it, Charlie and I connect well, not.

I busied myself with making an elaborate dinner so I could keep my mind off Edward.

Dinner was ate in silence and its was very uncomfortable, I guess Charlie could sense my tension because he felt the need to break the silence when I got up to wash my plate.

"So are you sure you had a good day Bells?" he questioned.

I let out a small sigh so Charlie wouldn't be able hear. I put on a fake smile and turned around to face him.

"Yeah, it was great, I saw Jake and some of his friends and I hung out with him this afternoon." I said and Charlie smiled.

"Jakes a good kid" he said simply but something seemed to flash across his memory.

"What about this Cullen kid, did he come to?" ugh why did he have to bring up Edward?

"Yeah he was there for a while" I answered and I didn't give Charlie any more time for questions.

"Look dad its been a long day so i'm going to head off to bed now, night" I said and made my way towards the stairs.

"Night Bells" I heard Charlie call.

I took a long shower in hopes to relax me but it didn't do much good.

I tossed and turned in bed for what seemed like forever before I fell asleep and only to be greeted with dreams of Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Hey it's the beginning of the holidays and I thought I should treat you with a chapter, for this story and my other one, yeah I know, i'm on a roll lol. So let me know what you think, review.**

**NOTE: ok i'm sorry that they had to have an argument but if it wasn't an argument it was them starting a relationship and I felt it was too soon so for that, please review!!!**

**Review!!**

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!! BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT SO ENJOY!**

* * *

You know its going to be a bad day when the first thoughts when you get out of bed are 'kill me'. But I guess that was the thought I've had for the past three months when I first wake up.

Its ridiculous really, one little argument has the ability to screw up your life.

The Sunday after the beach I spent most of my time with Jake again because apparently I hadn't got in enough ranting the previous day. The Monday after that the plan was to completely ignore Cullen, yes I know that I didn't like it when people called him Cullen but I had rights to.

The plan to ignore him on Monday wasn't necessary at all because he was a no show, I don't know if I was grateful for that or angry because he couldn't face me.

He didn't show up all that week and everyday the depression of not being able to see him seeped in, but other feelings became more prominent as well, I was now not only angry at Edwards words but at Edward himself.

I spent that first weekend sulking and reading in my room but I just couldn't absorb the words on the pages and that just frustrated me more and I actually became afraid that Edward wouldn't want to see me ever again.

Of course all those fears disappeared when I saw his car in the parking lot the Monday after.

I stuck with the previous plan of course, which was to avoid him but of course being me I couldn't keep my eyes off him.

He didn't sit with me at lunch and I was partly grateful for that but yet I was still annoyed because he couldn't face me.

In biology it was like I was invisible to him, although he greeted me. Well if you could call a simple 'Hi' a greeting but nevertheless it was a greeting.

He didn't acknowledge the argument at all and he only talked to me when our work required us to.

That was it, I got no apology, no nothing, it was like the Edward I knew had disappeared and was replaced with a shell of him.

His new antics only fuelled my anger so I found myself not even replying to his simple greetings, but that didn't seem to bother him.

That is how the last three months past, his simple greetings, my silent answer and our ever constant attempts at avoiding each other.

Today, like every other day was no different.

Edward was already seated in his seat when I entered my Biology class and I dejectedly made my way towards him.

"Hi" he soft voice said as I took my seat next to him. I took out my notebook and waited for class to begin, I heard him sigh in frustration as he yet again got no response from me.

I spent the whole lesson struggling with myself to keep from looking at him. The bell rang after the longest hour ever and I was first out the door.

To be honest I was afraid, I have never felt this way about a boy before, Edward made me feel feelings that were foreign to me. It wasn't attraction because it was much stronger than that, not that I wasn't attracted to him because I sure as hell was, but there was something more.

I didn't want to be angry at him any more, it gets exhausting after months of it but I wasn't going to give in till I got an apology. Call me stubborn but I think that I well deserve an apology, I mean he insulted my best friend and acted rudely, I might be over dramatizing it but I still wasn't going to let it go without an apology.

Surprisingly gym passed without any major injuries, a few minor ones were inflicted amongst my team mates and I, which was my fault but overall I was pretty proud of my self for not inflicting too much pain.

I walked to the parking lot in my trance of self proud ness and it was until I was a few feet away that I realized that there was a figure leaning against my truck. My heart started to pound dangerously fast as I realized that this figure was Edward Cullen.

I decided to ignore him and took my keys out of my pocket. I went to unlock the door but Edward slid in front of it and leaned against the door.

"Please don't ignore me Bella, I cant take it anymore" he whispered, who was he to have the nerve to tell me something like that when he hadn't apologised for acting like a pig to my best friend?!

"Oh, but i'm supposed to take it when you decided to treat my friends, my best friend for that matter, like dirt?!" I was angry and i'm sure that he could figure that out by my harsh tone. He winced slightly but still didn't move away from my door.

"I'm sorry Bella.." he started to say but I cut him off.

"So your sorry now?! What, it took you three months for you to figure that out?!" I asked, well more like shouted angrily.

"No Bella, I was too proud and stubborn to say anything sooner and to be honest I don't think I would have been able to take it if you didn't forgive me" he said in his soft and sweet voice.

"And you can take it now, what changed?" I said still angry, I wasn't going to let him get away that easily.

"Nothing changed and I probably still wont be able to take it if you don't forgive me but I cant stand staying away from you, I cant stand not being able to talk to you and not being able to see you smile or hear your voice." he said with so much passion I was finding it difficult to breathe.

I was speechless.

"Say something please" he begged me but I still didn't know what to say, I mean what could I say? Thanks? Wow? Umm? I love you? I don't know where that last one came from but it just seemed to fit.

Did I love him? No I couldn't! could I?

"Bella" he said as he stepped closer and took my chin in his hand and tilted my head up so he could see my eyes, I didn't even realize that I had shifted my gaze to the ground.

"I really am sorry" he said in a whisper and I could deny that he meant it.

I let out a long sigh but it was more like a breath that I didn't know that I was holding.

"Will you ever forgive me?" he asked me but his voice sounded almost doubtful.

"I completely understand if you don't, I mean I was the biggest jerk and I don't deserve your forgiveness and I certainly-" I cut him off by putting my finger to his lips. He fell silent as his eyes bored into mine.

"I forgive you" I whispered and the smile that spread across his face was unbelievable as he engulfed me in a bone crushing hug. I laughed as he picked me up and spun me around, I rejoiced in the sound of his laugh that I had missed so much.

He abruptly put me down and held my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"Let me make it up to you" he said in a strong and charming voice.

"I already forgave you Edward, you don't have to make anything up to me" I said but he just shook his head.

"I want to make it up to you Bella. Let me take you out tonight?" it was formed as a question but it was as if he had already made up his mind and that he wasn't going to give me a choice. It didn't matter, I would take up any offer to spend more time with Edward. Besides it was a Friday night and it wasn't like we had school in the morning.

I eagerly nodded my head and he beamed at me and engulfed me into another hug.

"I will let you go home and get ready, I will pick you up at six." he said as he pulled back from the hug.

I nodded my head again, unable to speak. He kissed me on the forehead and opened the car door for me.

I raised my eyebrows at him and he laughed in response.

"You left it unlocked" he answered my silent question. Now that I think about it I really don't remember locking it.

"I will see you soon" he said as he closed my car door and made his way over to his car. I waited until he was inside his car before I started my truck and quickly made my way home.

Wow! Things certainly change course quick don't they? I mean just this morning my thoughts were 'kill me' and now I was rejoicing in the wonderful feeling of reunion and…. Love? Hmm maybe, I will just have to wait and see.

I pulled up at the front of my house and practically skipped to the front door. Well tried to skip but I probably looked like a dancing monkey. How I wished that I was gifted with grace!

I didn't realize until I reached my room that I didn't have anything to wear. I settled on a pair of comfortable jeans and a dark blue top with my plain black jacket.

I tried to do my hair differently so it looked good for Edward but it just ended up in the same waves cascading down my shoulders. I didn't care, I was just so happy that Edward and I were talking again, I was beyond happy.

The phone interrupted my thoughts of happiness and I bounded, yeah bounded, downstairs to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I answered all to eagerly.

"Hey Bells its dad" I heard Charlie answer my jubilant tone and smiled, wow if someone saw me right now they would probably question my sanity or at least think I was on drugs or something.

"Hey dad, what's up?" the happiness seeping into my words and Charlie seemed to notice.

"Are you alright Bells, you sound a little…" happy? Ecstatic? Jubilant? Fantastic? I finished the sentence in my head as he trailed off.

I giggled softly but I didn't really know what I was giggling at, probably the fact that my unobservant father actually picked up on my sudden mood change.

"Yeah i'm fine Cha- dad, actually i'm going out with a friend tonight so are you alright to fend for yourself tonight or do you want me to leave something in the fridge for you? I asked him.

"No its fine Bells, I was actually calling to tell you that I wont be home tonight. There was some soft of hold up on a gas station just outside of town and someone has to keep an eye on the guy until his layer arrives from the city. So I probably wont get home til late tomorrow morning." he told me. Wow who would of guessed that Forks actually had some criminal action?

"Oh I hope no one was hurt?" I really didn't want anyone to be harmed because chances are in a town this small I probably knew them.

"No no, no one was hurt, the employee at the gas station is a bit shaken up but he should be fine" he answered me and I sighed in relief.

"You have fun tonight Bells, I will see you tomorrow" he told me and I smiled.

"Be careful dad" I knew that he would be alright but just the thought of having Charlie alone with a criminal made me slightly nervous.

He must of thought my worries were unnecessary because I heard his soft laugh ring through the phone.

"Night Bells" he said after he stop laughing but the humour was still apparent in his voice.

"Night dad" and with that I hung up the phone and immediately my eyes drew to the clock. I sighed as I realised that I still had an hour.

I chewed on my bottom lip as I thought of ways to pass the time, nothing stood out so I made my way to my room and picked up my tattered copy of withering heights and began to read it for the umpteenth time.

I was really getting immerged in the book that I jumped slightly when I heard a knock at the door. A smiled quickly overcame my face as I looked at the clock.

Five fifty, he's early. I quickly got up and threw my bedroom door open and stumbled down the stairs all to eager to get to the door.

I threw the door open and the sudden rush of air blew my hair back and there Edward was, standing in the door looking like a Greek god.

I smiled at him and whispered a small "Hey" as he returned my smile.

"You look gorgeous" he said as he looked deeply into my eyes.

I blushed furiously and answered with a small "Thank you."

"Shall we?" he asked as he held out his hand for me to take. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"And where exactly _shall_ we be going?" I asked him, I was trying to pull of the formal tone that Edward always seems to pull off without any effort.

"If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise" he answered back in that effortless formal tone.

I sighed "Edward how many times must I tell you that I really don't like surprises?" I said in a strained voice.

He laughed at me and took my hand.

"Fine, i'm taking you out for dinner, but that's all i'm going to tell you" he answered.

"Why? Is there more?" I asked in a curious tone.

"Of course there's more Bella, do you think I would settle for just taking you out for dinner?" he asked in an incredulous voice.

"Well most people would" I answered back simply and he turned to face me.

"I'm not most people and besides you deserve a lot more than dinner" he answered back.

I groaned "Edward I already told you that your forgiven, you really don't have to make it up to me" I said seriously.

Edward smiled "I know, but this isn't for forgiveness, this is all for you" he said with smouldering eyes.

I was speechless.

"Now come on, I don't want us to be late, I got reservations" he said and opened the car door for me. I slid in with a thankful smile on my face and put on my seatbelt.

"Reservations to where?" I asked curiously.

"Will you ever let me surprise you Bella?" he asked with a slight laugh to his voice.

I let out a small giggle and replied "No, but you should know that by now."

He laughed and glanced at me with a crooked smile before looking back at the road.

"I do, but i'm still not telling you" he answered and I rolled my eyes at him.

I noticed that we were heading out of town, towards Port Angels.

Although I said I had forgiven him I was still curious about the events of the argument down at the beach, well more so about his action afterwards.

"Where were you? The first week of school after the fight down at the beach, you never showed up. Why?" I asked, it was a sudden turn of topic but I needed to know.

I heard him let out a breath as if preparing himself for a battle, was it really that bad?

"Edward?" I probed him on. He glanced at me but his gaze held so much emotion that it was hard to interpret but it looked almost painful.

"I couldn't face you" he said after a while, but his answer confused me.

"Why?" I asked, hadn't he just ignored me afterwards anyway, what difference does a week make?

"I was ashamed Bella, I didn't want to see the look of disgust and disappointment and hate on your face when I saw you again so I thought giving you some space would help things" he took a big breath then continued "I was mostly embarrassed that I acted so rudely and that you would think less of me, like I have come to think less of myself." he finished his speech softly and I reached over to lay my hand on his.

Again I felt that undeniable spark as our hands met but I didn't flinch away, I embraced it.

"You mustn't think like that Edward, I mean sure I was a little, ok I was very angry about what you said but I would never hate you. I was never disgusted with you and the only disappointment I held was at the fact that I didn't get to see you for a whole week" it was my turn to confess now so I paused to take a deep breath then continued.

"It was my fault too, I blew everything out of proportion, this wouldn't nearly be as big as a deal as I let on if I hadn't been so stubborn about it and i'm sorry for that." I finished and he looked over to me with a smile on his face.

"What?" I could help but smile back.

"Did you finally admit to being stubborn?" he asked in mock surprise.

I rolled my eyes and lightly slapped his shoulder "Shut up" I said while smiling. He chuckled and squeezed the hand that was still holding his.

He held my hand until he pulled up in front of an Italian restaurant on the board walk.

He turned and gave me a dazzling crooked smile and then got out of the car. I took off my seat belt and before I even had the car door half way open Edward was standing there pulling it open for me, of course how could I forget? He was the perfect gentleman.

He offered me his hand to help me out of the car and I gladly took it.

He pulled me out of the car and I ended up standing really close to him, almost pressed against his chest. He was looking into my eyes and I was locked into his gaze. He started to lean in but a sudden gust of wind blew straight into us and the car door slammed shut.

He shook his head slightly and led me inside the restaurant.

After numerous flirting attempts with Edward the waitress finally led us to our table where I sat down with a sigh.

Almost immediately another young girl came up to take our, or Edwards order.

"Hi i'm Amber and I will be your server tonight. Can I get you a drink?" she looked at Edward the whole time she said this and I raised my eyebrows and just shook my head at the situation.

"Bella?" Edward asked me and I just replied that I will have a coke and he ordered the same.

I thanked god when she finally walked away.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked in a concerned voice. I looked at him in confusion.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" I asked him.

"Well I was actually fearing for the waitresses life, you looked like you were about to murder her." he said in an amused tone.

I decided to play dumb "I don't know what your talking about."

"Do you know her?" he asked in a curious tone.

"No" I answered simply.

"Well she must of done something to deserve your hostility" he said in an amused voice.

"I'm not being hostile" I said through clenched teeth and Edward burst out laughing and I had to give in, his laughter was so contagious.

Our server came back at that moment and she battered her eyelashes at Edward and leaned right over to set the drinks in front of him. I glared at her the whole time.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked Edward.

"Bella?" Edward asked me and I picked the first thing on the menu, eager for the waitress to leave.

"I will have… " I opened the menu "the mushroom ravioli" I answered and snapped the menu shut.

"Make that two" Edward replied and handed the waitress our menus.

She walked away shaking her ass a little too much for my liking but thankfully Edward was looking at me like he had been all night.

"Ok" Edward said crossing his arms on the table "she must of done something to upset you, what happened?" he asked in a firm voice.

I sighed and looked at my hands "I just, I don't like the way she was flirting with you" I said quietly hoping that he wouldn't hear but by the sound of his laughter I guess he did.

I looked up to glared at him but he was too immerged in laughter to notice. I rolled my eyes at him and took the time to look around the place. It was cosy and comfortable, the staffing choices could have been better but other than that it was actually pretty nice. I cant believe I haven't been in here before.

I heard Edwards laughter stop but I didn't look back at him.

"You were jealous?" I turned to look at him and saw that he had one eyebrow raised and he wore an amused expression. Was I jealous? Yes, immensely so.

I rolled my eyes at him and tried to stop the blush from staining my cheeks but it didn't work.

Edward reached over and stroked my cheek.

"Don't be embarrassed Bella, if only you knew how jealous I was when I first saw you greet Jacob at the movies." I looked up at him in shock. He was jealous over me?!

"What?" I asked him in shock and he let out a nervous laugh.

"The night we went to the movies with Mike and Jessica, you know when I went home sick?" he asked me and I nodded my head.

"When you faked being sick" I confirmed and he looked surprised.

"You caught that?" he asked and I laughed at him.

"Of course I did, I just didn't know why you wanted to get away from me so badly." I answered and he looked kind of guilty.

"I didn't want to get away from you Bella, that was the problem" he answered and this confused the hell out of me.

"What do you mean?" I asked and he gave me a small smile.

"I liked, no I like you Bella, a lot and when I saw you hug Jake at the movies it just looked like you two were.." he struggled for the right word.

"Together?" I finished for him and he nodded his head.

"I didn't want to get close to a girl that was already taken, I just don't think I could take that kind of rejection" he finished.

"And you were jealous? Of Jacob?" I asked and he nodded his head looking down at the table.

"Is that why you were acting so weird around me?!" I almost shouted at the fact that I discovered why Edward had been avoiding me.

He looked up at me and gave me that guilty smile again. I laughed and he gave me a surprised look.

"I cant believe you Edward! Why didn't you just ask me, I mean we had talked about everything, do you seriously think I would have skipped the fact that I had a boyfriend?" I laughed and he smiled at me.

"It was stupid I know but-" I cut him off.

"It was beyond stupid! But thankyou" I said and he raised his eyebrows.

"For what?" he questioned.

"For being jealous" I answered and he reached out and took my hand.

"Then thankyou as well" he replied and gave my hand a soft squeeze.

I heard someone clear their throat and Edward and I both looked at the same time to see the waitress holding our food and glaring down at us, I let a small giggle escape my mouth and leaned back in my seat so she could set the plate down.

After setting both plates down she turned to Edward.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" she asked him and he raised an eyebrow in my direction and I shook my head.

"No thankyou we're fine" he replied with a smile that I could literally see take her breath away. She didn't reply she just stumbled back towards the kitchens.

I laughed and turned my head back to Edward to see that he was laughing too.

We started to eat our meals and talked about little things like his family and what we had missed out on about each other over the last three months. I had never had this much fun since….. Since Edward stopped talking to me.

After Edward paid the bill, much to my distaste he led me back out to his car and opened the door for me. I smiled at him and got in the car.

We drove back into Forks in a comfortable silence but I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion as Edward drove right past my place.

"Edward?" I looked at him in confusion.

"I told you there was more Bella" he answered my unspoken question and I sighed.

"Well, where are we going?" I asked him and he just shook his head.

"You'll see" he answered as he drove down the highway.

I looked out the window to try and see if where he was taking me was familiar but it was too dark and he was driving too fast.

I chanced a peak at his speedometer and gasped.

"What?" he asked startled.

"Are you suicidal?!" I screamed. He was going to get us killed going this fast.

"What are you talking about?" he asked in an anxious tone.

"Edward slow down" I told him and his eyes lit up in reconciliation and then amusement.

"Your worried about my driving Bella?" he was on the verge of laughter and I just huffed, crossed my arms across my chest and leaned back in the seat.

"Fine" I heard him sigh out.

"Happy" he asked and I looked to see that he had slow down considerably.

I smiled a big smile at him. "Yes" I said and he just rolled his eyes at me.

He pulled up and I tore my eyes away from him to see that we were surrounded by trees. I turned back to Edward and raised my eyebrows.

He chuckled and took off his seat belt that I had forced him to put on earlier and opened his door. I stayed seated in my seat and tried to make sense of where he was taking.

He opened the door for me and looked at me expectedly.

"Now that we are here can you tell me where 'here' is?" I asked and he laughed.

"We're not _here_ yet Bella" he said as he leaned across me to unbuckle my seatbelt and pulled me out of the car. My eye caught a lantern that was hanging in a near by tree and then I spotted another one. The lanterns were lighting a path in the woods. There wasn't a trail but it looked as if some of the shrubs and debris has been pushed away to make better access to wherever the path of lanterns led to.

I raised my eyebrows and turned to Edward to see that he was already watching me.

"You did all this?" I asked amazed.

He shrugged his shoulders and took my hand and started to make his way through the part of woods that was lit by the lanterns.

"Why?" I asked hoping to get a verbal answer this time.

"For you" he answered simply and it made me smile.

We walked in silence and he would catch me every time I would fall from a stray branch or from nothing at all.

I say an opening ahead that seemed to be lit better than the pathway and I picked up my pace.

My eyes widened and I gasped as I realised where we were.

I turned to Edward with an amazed expression and he smiled at me. We were in the meadow that he showed me the day of the beach trip, the day that I had learnt so much about Edward and i'm pretty sure it was the day that I first realized that I was in love with him, even though I denied it at the time. But how could I deny my feelings for him anymore? I was, I am in love with Edward Cullen!

The meadow was surrounded by lanterns and was giving it a subtle glow, it was bright enough to see the whole meadow but nothing beyond it except for the path of lanterns, there was a blanket and a basket in the middle of the meadow and it was all set out absolutely beautifully.

I flung myself at Edward and hugged him as tight as I could, my arms were around his neck and when he realised what I was doing he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me back.

I pulled back to look in his eyes to see that they were absolutely glowing.

"Your amazing" I whispered and he smiled at me and bushed back a stray piece of my hair that had fallen in face.

"No" he whispered back "You are" he said and I embraced him in another hug. I squeaked as he suddenly picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Let me down Tarzan" I laughed and he laughed with me.

He carried me to where he had set up some blankets and where the basket was.

He laughed as he pulled me off his shoulder and lowered me down on the blanket. He was hovering over with me, bracing himself with his arms and had his hands placed either side of my head.

I smiled at him and he smiled back and I realized just how close he was, my gaze drifted from his eyes to his lips and I wanted so badly to touch them. I looked back up to his eyes to see them smouldering but they weren't looking back into my eyes, he also was looking at my lips. When he looked back up to my eyes I could see every emotion burning in his eyes and so quickly that I didn't even see it coming he pressed his lips against mine.

The electricity passing through us via our lips was so much more than a simple touch. After the shock wore off that I was actually kissing Edward I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer so that I could feel him pressed against my body.

Our lips moved together perfectly and after a few seconds I felt his tongue graze my lower lip. I eagerly opened my mouth for him and I moaned at the sensation of our tongues rubbing together. Eventually we had to pull away for air and we were both gasping for breath as we looked into each others eyes.

He lifted his hand to brush my cheek and I closed my eyes savouring the feeling.

I opened my eyes when I felt him pull away his hand and I was worried that I had done something wrong but then he leaned done and at first I thought he was going to kiss me again but he tilted his head so that his lips were slightly brushing against my ear.

"I love you Bella" he whispered and my body froze in shock. Never in a million years would I think that my feelings for Edward would be returned but as he whispered those words to me I felt my heart explode with joy.

Edward pulled back to look at me and his face was concerned, as if he had done something wrong and I worried that he regretted what he said, that he had only said it in the heat of the moment.

"I'm sorry if i'm being to forward but I completely understand if you don't return my feelings, I know that I-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his and after a moment of shock Edward responded eagerly.

I pulled away slightly "I love you too Edward" I whispered against his lips and he held me in such a passionate embrace I thought I would die of happiness.

I was so comfortable here with Edward, it felt so right and I thought I would explode with happiness. I fell asleep in Edwards arms and I faintly remember him pulling the blanket over us.

I love Edward Cullen more than anything else in the world and I cant believe that he feels the same!

* * *

**I hope you know me better then to assume that this is the end of the story, infact its far from it!!**

**Due to popular votes I have decided to include LEMONS in my story, although I want bella and edwards relationship to evolve more before they take that step.**

**More drama is ensured so keep ready.**

**The next chapter is already finished and I aiming for 100 reviews, I know its a lot but I would be so happy and the next chapter will be up as soon as the number of reviews reach 100!!!**

**Next chapter is only 28 reviews away and there is enough alerts on this story to cover it so **_**please review!!**_

**_ps. i am now changing the rating to M._**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

* * *

I woke up considerably warm considering I was outside but that was probably because I was still pressed against Edwards warm body.

We were still in the meadow and I thanked god that it didn't rain last night. I looked up into Edwards face and saw that he was still sleeping. I traced my hand over his face very softly so I didn't wake him. I softly stroked his eyelids and traced his nose. My hand trailed down to his lips and I felt them form a smile under my fingers and I smiled in response.

He didn't open his eyes so I leaned forward and kissed the tip off his nose.

His eyes snapped open and I giggled at him. He flipped us over so that he was hovering over me. He leaned down to kiss me but I put my fingers on his lips. He looked shocked and I laughed at him.

"Sorry to ruin the moment Romeo, but no kissing" I said firmly and he raised his eyebrows at me.

He lowered his face so I could feel his lips against my ear.

"And why not?" he whispered and I shuddered as I felt his breath blow into my ear.

"Morning breath" I breathed out and he pulled back to looked at me.

"That doesn't stop me from kissing you" he said as he leaned down and pressed his lips against my jaw and trailed kisses down until he reached my throat and continued down so he could nibble at my collar bone. He brought his lips back up to my throat and continued up until his kissed the side of my mouth.

He lifted his head up to look into my eyes and I couldn't help but ask, I needed to know.

"What does this makes us?" I asked him and he chuckled at me.

"I'm serious Edward, what are we now?" I asked him as I sat up and leaned back on my elbows.

He leaned forward and kissed me cheek.

"I'm hoping this makes us a couple" he told me and I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"Hoping?" I asked him, was he still unsure.

"Yes, if you will have me?" he said and this time it was my turn to laugh.

"Will you have me Isabella Swan?" he asked in that sweet formal tone.

I kept laughing at him and when I finally contained myself I looked at him.

"That is one of the stupidest question you have ever asked Edward Cullen!" I said in a serious tone.

"Is that a yes?" he said in a confused voice.

I tried to make it look as if I was thinking about it and he gave me a glare. I burst out laughing and soon Edward joined in.

"Of course it's a yes!" I shouted and he pounced on top of me pinning me between the ground and himself.

"Good answer Miss Swan" he said and then leaned down to kiss me but I quickly turned my head away.

He laughed and picked his head up.

"Right, I forgot, morning breath" he said as he rolled his eyes at me. I laughed at him and I leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

I pulled away and he looked into my eyes for what seemed like forever and then suddenly he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Again with the Tarzan thing" I shouted and he laughed at me.

"What are you doing Edward?" I sighed out as he neared his car.

"I'm taking you home so you can get rid of that damn morning breath so I can finally kiss you!" he said aggressively and I laughed at him.

He put me down next to his car and I leaned against the passenger door, he put both of his hands either side of my head and looked into my eyes. His eyes were smouldering and there was no question of me looking away.

"I love you Isabella Swan" he whispered while still looking into my eyes.

"I love you too Edward Cullen" I answered back and there was no way he could doubt the sincerity of my words.

He leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"Will you come to meet my parents today?" he asked once he leaned back from the kiss.

He must of seen the worried expression on my face because he smiled at me and it loosened me up a bit.

"I want to introduce you as my girlfriend and the rest of my family have been dying to talk to you again." he said and I smiled at the fact that they wanted to talk to me and also that Edward saw our relationship serious enough for me to be introduced to his family.

"What if they don't like me?" I asked worriedly and Edward threw his head back in laughter.

"Impossible" he said as he embraced me in a hug.

I returned his hug and I felt him smile against my hair.

"They will love you Bella" he whispered against my hair and I smiled.

He pulled away and looked at me with a stern look on his face. "Alright, now i'm going to take you home and I am going to go home and get ready then I will pick you up at one o'clock so you can meet my parents." he said as he leaned behind me and opened the passenger door for me.

I gave him a smile and then slid into the seat. When Edward got into the drivers side he took one of my hands in his and we drove in a peaceful silence until he pulled up in front of my house.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked him as I realised that Charlie still hasn't arrived home.

He gave me a smile and then replied.

"I do, but I have to go home and get ready plus my family will probably want to go the whole nine yards and they will kill me if I didn't give them warning in advanced about our visitor." he said and laughed lightly at then end.

"I'm no one special, they don't need to go to any lengths for me" I said and he shook his head at me.

"I beg to differ" he said and leaned across me to open the door for me. I smiled at him and he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"One o'clock" he said and I laughed at him and got out of the car. I started to make my way towards my house when I heard the window of Edwards car being rolled down.

"Bella!" I whirled around and saw Edward leaning across the passenger seat so he could call out from the window.

"Yes Edward" I said and he gave me his crooked dazzling smile.

"I love you" I laughed at him, it was so good to hear him say that.

"As I love you" I said and blew him kiss then continued my journey back towards my house.

When I opened the door I took one more look at Edward and I looked just in time to see him speeding away. I smiled to myself as I closed the door and leaned against it.

Could things be any more perfect? I closed my eyes as I reminisced over last nights events. The way Edward hovered over me and the way his lips felt against mine. I absentmindly reached up to softly touch my lips where I could swear I still felt the lingering touch of Edwards lips.

I love him so much, he was everything I could ever ask for plus more and he wanted me to meet his parents. My eyes shot open at that last thought. He wanted me to meet his parents! Of course I had already met Edwards father but that was under completely different circumstances and would he agree to me being with Edward and I had never met Edwards mother before and although Edward describe her as the most wonderful person I couldn't help but to doubt that she would like me.

Oh god what have I gotten myself into?

I snapped my head in the direction of the clock and realized it was ten o'clock, I sighed as I realized I still had three hours to calm myself down and figure out what to wear. Not that I usually care about what I look like but I was meeting my boyfriends parents for the first time, well in Dr Cullen case the second time but it will be the first time as Edwards girlfriend.

Plus Edward means so much to me and I don't want to mess this up. I love him too much to ever let him be disappointed in me.

I closed my eyes trying to concentrate on calming down when the front door opened and I was pushed into the wall.

"Oomph" I huffed out as I made contact with the wall and was now sandwiched in between the wall and the door.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie say as he pulled the door away from me.

He laughed lightly and I mock glared at him.

"What were you doing leaning against the door?" he said in an amused tone and I rolled my eyes at him, always laughing at my expense.

"Um, uh I was just thinking" I answered back quietly and he gave me a curious look.

"About what?" he asked me and I sighed, well he is going to find out sooner or later so I might as well tell him now.

"Umm do you remember Edward Cullen?" I asked, who could ever forget Edward Cullen anyway?

"The boy that you were drooling over?" I stared at him in shock.

He laughed at me "Dr Cullen's boy? The one that cant keep his eyes off you?" he asked again and I was still staring at him in shock from his words. Was I that obvious? And could Edward really not keep his eyes off me?

"Umm yeah" I answered the Dr Cullen boy question and completely dismissed the rest hoping to avoid some embarrassment.

"What about him?" Charlie asked, he really didn't see what was coming by the look on his face.

"Well um we are kind of…." I trailed off with lack of the right word.

"Are you seeing each other Bella?" I looked up at him in shock, ok maybe he did see this coming.

"Umm yeah and he has invited me around to meet his parent today" I told him and he smiled at me.

"That's good, Dr Cullen is a great man" he told me and I looked at him curiously.

"You know him?" I asked him and he smiled at me.

"The hospital and police department have a lot to do with each other Bells" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh" I answered back brilliantly and he gave me an amused smile.

I heard Charlie let out a huge yawn. "Well i'm going to get some shut eye Bells, I hope you have a good time at the Cullen's" he said as he made his way over to the stairs.

"Yeah thanks dad" I said as he climbed up the stairs. I remained where I was until I heard Charlie shut the door to his bedroom and then I made my way over to the kitchen. I wasn't really hungry but I though it would be a good thing to eat something, it will probably help with the nerves.

I took a granola bar out of the cupboard but only ate about a quarter of it before I threw it away, I was way to nervous to eat anything.

I knew I would get hungry later but I really couldn't help that now. I looked up at the clock and realized that I still had a while so I made my way up to my room where I grabbed my bathroom necessities and a towel, I will pick out my clothes later.

I took off my clothes as I waited for the water to get warm. I put my hand under the stream of water when I finished undressing and quickly pulled it away as I realized it was scolding hot. I adjusted the temperature so it was just how I like it and got it.

I didn't realize how tense I was until the hot water started un knot my muscles. Who knew the thought of meeting your boyfriends parents for the first time is so stressful? It probably would have been a little less nerve racking if I had been through something like this before but I hadn't. I was completely clueless in this area, I hadn't had any previous boyfriends and truthfully I hadn't even kissed a boy until last night and boy was that a kiss! I hadn't had any one to compare Edward to either but I knew by far that Edward could never compare to others.

Which made me curious why he loved me. I mean I was by far nothing special and Edward could have any girl he wanted, so why me? I shouldn't linger on these thoughts, after all he did choose me and I should be grateful and I shouldn't question it.

I sighed as the water started to run cold and I dejectedly got out of the shower and turned the water off.

I wrapped the towel tightly around my body and walked to my room. I walked over to my wardrobe and sighed when I opened it up.

Lets see. I've got nothing, more nothing and more nothing, ugh what am I supposed to wear. The Cullen's were known as the most perfect family so what was I supposed to wear. Obviously I couldn't wear the usual jeans and a sweater so I opened the draw that I hoped I never have the occasion to open.

My mother always thought I should get in touch with my feminie side and with that on random occasions she would buy me some of the most ridiculous girlie things imaginable.

I rummaged through the draw occasionally pausing on suitable item but quickly throwing them to the side for the simple fact of their colour and the size.

In the end I decided on a long shirt that I wouldn't freeze in and that actually looked kind of good and I paired it with a long sleaved dark blue top. When I finished getting dressed my hair was completely dry and I ran a brush through the tangled mess.

After brushing my hair I looked at the finished product.

Not bad, for me anyway, I just hope that the Cullen's approve and as if right on cue the nerves started again.

I looked over to my alarm clock that was sitting on my bed side table and the nerves grew as I saw that Edward would be here in half an hour.

I walked out of my room and cleaned up the bathroom where I had previously showered. I could hear Charlies soft snores from his bedroom and I was glad that he was getting some sleep and I was also glad that he would be sleeping when Edward comes to pick me up so I could avoid the awkward conversation that Charlie would evoke.

Once I finished cleaning up the bathroom I made my way down stairs to try and find something to occupy my time. Once I got to the bottom of the stairs I looked around trying to find something to do when I jumped at the sound of someone knocking at the door.

I looked over to the clock and there was still fifteen minutes until Edward was scheduled to arrive so I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as I made my way over to the door to see who it was.

I opened the door and the smile on my face would have been painful if I wasn't so happy.

"Your early" I whispered and he gave me a dazzling smile and stepped forward so he was closer to me.

"I couldn't stay away" he whispered and leaned forward so I could feel his lips mere millimetres away from my lips.

"Plus" he whispered against my lips "I've been waiting to do this" he said and then pressed his lips to mine. Thank god Charlie was asleep, I could just imagine how he would react if he came down stairs and saw his daughter kissing a boy in the doorway.

I moved my hands up to Edwards face and cupped both of his cheeks and I felt Edwards arms go around my waist and pull me closer to him. We pulled away from each other to catch our breath and Edward rested his forehead against mine and smiled at me which I eagerly returned.

"Are you ready?" he asked me and I bit my bottom lip and shook my head no.

He chuckled at me and brought his hand up to free my lip from my teeth, he softly kissed my bottom lip and looked back into my eyes.

"Don't be nervous, they already love you" he told me and I raised my eyebrows.

He laughed at me again "seriously Bella, you have nothing to worry about" he told me and took my hand and gave it a light squeeze.

I sighed and took a deep breath "ok" I said letting out my deep breath "i'm ready" I said confidently and Edward chuckled at me.

I mocked glared at him "Don't laugh at me, I haven't done anything like this before so its understandable that i'm a bit nervous" I said in my defence which only made him laugh harder.

"I haven't done anything like this before either Bella but i'm handling it better than you" he said and I looked at him in shock.

"What?" he asked when he took in my shocked expression.

"You've never taken your girlfriend home to meet your family before?" I questioned him incredulously.

"No" he answered simply and I wanted to know why. What makes me so different than his previous girlfriends?

"Why not?" I asked him and he smiled at me.

"Because I never had a girlfriend before" he said with a shrug of his shoulders and my shocked expression was back.

Edward laughed "You got to stop making that face Bella otherwise the wind will change and you will remain shocked forever" I decided to ignore his smart ass comment and question him further.

"You've never had a girlfriend before?" I asked, it didn't mean to come out as a whisper but it did.

"What's the big deal Bella? you've never had a boyfriend before" he said and I shook my head.

"That's not the same thing" I said in a tone that would have meant it was obvious.

"Why am I any different?" he asked with a confused expression.

"Because its understandable that I have never had a boyfriend before because i'm, well i'm just plain but you on the other hand" I said waving my hand towards him and surprisingly he looked angry.

He cupped both of my cheeks in his hands and looked me straight in the eyes "Now listen to me, no one calls my girlfriend plain, not even my girlfriend. Got it" he said in a menacing tone that all I could do was nod my head.

He smiled at me and kissed me lightly "Good" he said and pulled me into a hug.

"Besides, I have never met anyone that has caught my eye, except for you of course" he said and I pulled away from him to see if he was joking but apparently he was telling the truth. I smiled at him.

"Lets go" I said and took his hand and closed the door. Edward walked me over to the passengers door and opened it for me, he gave me a light kiss on the lips and then closed the door and ran over to his side of the car. Again Edward held my hand the whole way to his home and although I had already seen it I still couldn't help but stare in awe at the beautiful building that he gets to call his home.

"Ready?" Edward asked when he pulled up in the drive way. I numbly nodded my head and got out of the car but this time Edwards wasn't quick enough to open the door for me so instead he settled for closing it for me.

I took a deep breath as Edward took my hand and led me up the porch steps. He gave me one more smile as he opened the front door and stepped in bringing me along with him.

The house was just the same as it was the last time I had been here but there was a different smell, someone was cooking.

I looked to Edward and he smiled at me.

"Esme insisted on cooking lunch for you" he answered my unasked question and I smiled at him.

"Bella!" I heard someone scream and I looked in the direction of the voice just in time to see Alice bouncing down the stairs and run straight towards me.

I laughed as she engulfed me in a hug and she squeezed me tight.

She pulled away and circled me.

"I love your skirt" she exclaimed happily and I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Thankyou" I replied with a smile and she smiled back.

"Alice your going to scare the poor girl" I heard a voice boom from behind Alice and I saw Emmett bearing a huge grin as he waved to me.

"Hows your head Bella" Emmett laughed out and I smiled at him as I remembered the accident when Emmett took me into his care.

"Just great thanks Emmett" I laughed back and he smiled hugely at me.

I heard someone come down the stairs and recognised Jasper.

"Hello Bella" he said simply and I waved to him and answered with a small "Hi"

"Where's Rose?" Alice questioned and I looked around the room to see if she was here but she wasn't.

"Working on her car" Emmett answered and I looked to Edward with confusion on my face.

"Rosalie likes to play mechanic" he answered and I nodded my head in understanding.

I heard a door opened and I looked to the nearest door where I saw Dr Cullen and a beautiful women with Carmel hair and a soft face emerge.

"Bella, its good to see you again" Dr Cullen said with a warm and welcoming smile which I returned.

"Its good to see you too Dr Cullen" I answered.

"Please call me Carlisle" he said and I smiled at him.

I looked to the woman next to him to see her smiling warmly at me.

"Its nice to finally meet you Bella, I have heard so much about" Esme said and I smiled at her.

"Its nice to meet you as well Mrs Cullen I have also heard lots about you" I said and she smiled at me.

"Please Bella you can call me Esme" she said.

There, that wasn't so bad, actually it was anything but bad, Esme is as wonderful as Edward had described her.

"Well Bella I hope you are hungry because Esme has cooked up a storm" Carlisle said and as if right on cue my stomach let out a vicious snarl.

"I take that as a yes" Carlisle laughed and I gave him a sheepish smile.

"Come on" Edward whispered in my ear and led me in the direction that everyone else was going.

He led me to the dinning room and pulled a chair out for me at the huge dinning table. I gave him a thankful smile and he sat down next to me holding my hand under the table.

"So Bella, Edward tells me that you use to live in Phoenix, what was it like? I have never been to Phoenix myself" Esme asked when she had finished serving up an elaborate lunch. I looked up at Esme and smiled at her.

"Its definitely a lot different than Forks" I said and Emmett chuckled at that "Its really hot especially in the summer and unlike Forks there is hardly any rain" I continued and she smiled at me.

The conversation continued as we ate lunch. The topic ranged from what I wanted to study at college to which I had no clue and to what my parents are like.

When lunch was finished Edward excused us to give me a tour of the house.

"Thankyou for lunch Esme, it was wonderful" I told her as I stood up from my seat.

"Your more than welcome Bella and please feel free to visit anytime you want" she smiled warmly at me and I couldn't help but think that Edward and the rest of his siblings were lucky to have her as a mother, of course I loved Renee but I could see Esme being a second mother to me.

Edward led me from the room and we silently made our way up the stairs where he broke the silence.

"They like you" he said like it was no big surprise.

"You think so?" I said and I couldn't help but let a smile spread across my face.

"Of course, did you expect anything else?" he asked and I just shrugged my shoulders and he laughed at me.

"It would be impossible for anyone to dislike you." I frowned at this because Rosalie didn't seem especially happy about me being there.

At the top of the stairs there was a hallway and as Edward walked me down it he pointed to each door and told me who's room it was. As we reached the end of the hallway Edward led me up another set of stairs.

At the top of the stairs Edward led me straight to another door and I was half expecting another set of stairs but he opened it and step inside and turned to face me.

"And this is my room" he said as he stepped aside and I walked in, his room was huge! I circled the room and took it all in. He had a huge stereo system that look dangerous to touch and a huge king size bed.

One wall was lined with CDs and a desk was on the other side of the room. I made my way over to the huge black leather couch and sat down.

I looked at Edward to see that he was looking at me.

"Do you like it?" he asked me and I smiled at him.

"Its very" I paused for dramatic effect "you" I finished. He laughed at me and made his way over to sit beside me on the couch.

"Good" he answered as he looked at me. He lifted his hand up to brush away a stray lock of hair that had fallen in my face. I smiled a soft smile and he leaned forward to place a soft kiss on my lips.

He pulled back slightly but then leaned back in to give me a passionate kiss. I slowly leaned back on the couch until he was hovering over me. He kissed me deeply and I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep him close to me. I felt his hands at my waist and I slightly gasped as I felt him push his hand under my top. His hand felt amazing against the bare skin of my stomach.

He kept his hand there as he continued to kiss me and I slowly opened my mouth so that he could slide his tongue in. He didn't waste time and quickly slid his tongue into my mouth and I pushed my tongue against his and I felt the vibrations off his tongue as he moaned into my mouth.

I felt his hand slowly inch up until he was playing with the bottom of my bra. I arched my back up eager for his hand to move further up. Much to my pleasure his hand started to move further up but we quickly broke away when we heard a knock at the door. I pulled down my top and Edward pulled me onto his lap.

"Are you decent?" I heard Alice call from the other side of the door and the blush on my cheeks was horrendous.

Edward laughed and Alice opened the door and stepped in. She smiled at our position and came to sit on the floor in front of us.

"Rosalie and I are going shopping tomorrow at Port Angels, did you want to join us Bella?" Alice asked and I raised my eyebrows.

"Shopping?" I asked nervously and Alice nodded enthusiastically while Edward laughed at me.

I couldn't exactly turn her down so I decided to suck it up and agree to it.

"Sure Alice, I would love to" I said and Edwards laughing was cut short and he looked at me in surprise while Alice clapped her hands excitedly.

"Great! I will go tell Rose" and with that she bounded out of the room.

"But you hate shopping?" it wasn't meant to be a question but it sounded like one.

I laughed a little and took Edwards hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"I know but if it gets Rosalie to like me then i'm all for it" I said and Edward sighed.

"You don't have to do something you don't want to because your seeking Rosalie's approval" he said and I smiled softly at him.

"I know but if it helps it cant hurt right?" I asked hopefully and Edward chuckled at me.

"You are unbelievable Bella" he said while still laughing at me and I lightly shoved his shoulder.

I got up from the couch to inspect his CD collection. Some of the titles surprised me and others I would have never of guessed he would of liked.

I turned away from the Cds to see that Edward was watching me intently.

"So what does the charming Edward Cullen do for fun when he is at home" I asked and he got up from the couch and walked over to me.

"Music" he answered and I rolled my eyes.

"Besides listen to music?" I asked and he chuckled at my exasperated tone.

He took my hand and started to lead me towards the door.

"I will show you" he said as he led me down both flights of stairs and into the large living area. He took me over to a large piano and sat down at the bench and pulled me down with him.

I raised my eyebrows at him and he laughed.

"You never told me you played" I scolded him and he gave me a sheepish smile.

"Do you want to hear me play or not?" I immediately shut up and he let a small laugh and turned back towards the piano. I had to stifle a gasp as Edward started to play. He was amazing! The song was amazing, so sweet and tender.

I was almost crying when he finished and turned towards me.

"Bella?" he asked worriedly and I shook my head slightly trying to pull myself together.

"It was beautiful" I said in awe and he smiled at me and took my hand.

"Thankyou, it was inspired by someone just as beautiful" he said while looking into my eyes.

"Who?" I asked stupidly and he laughed at me an leaned forward to kiss the tip of my nose.

"You Bella" he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Me?" I squeaked out and he laughed at me.

"Of course, who else?" he laughed out and I smiled at him.

"Will you play some more for me?" I asked him and he placed a soft kiss on my lips and then continued to play. He was truly talented, he played so well and the sounds that he was able to extract from the piano was truly wonderful.

"Are you staying for dinner Bella?" I heard someone ask from being us and I turned around to see that it was Esme.

I looked up at the clock and nearly gasped at how fast the time had gone.

"Oh um no, thankyou for the offer Esme but Charlie will probably be wondering where I am" I answered her as I stood up from the piano stool.

"Another time then, it was nice to meet you Bella" Esme said with a warm smile.

"Of course and it was nice to meet you too" I said and Edward took my hand.

"I will take you home" he whispered in my ear as he started to walk me to the door.

"Bella!" I heard Alice call from the top of the stairs. I looked up and she smiled at me.

"I will pick you up at ten o'clock tomorrow morning" she called down and I remember the dreaded shopping trip that is planned for tomorrow.

"Ok Alice, I will see you then" I called back up and turned to walk out the door with Edward.

"Bye Bella" Alice called and I smiled to myself at how energetic she was.

Edward opened the car door for me and I leaned up on my tip toes to place a kiss on his lips and then got in the car. Edward smiled widely at me and then closed the door.

When he sat down in the drivers seat he took my hand and started to take me home.

The car journey was quiet as I went over today's activities. The day couldn't have gone better, well I would have preferred if Rose liked me but other than that I was happy about today's outcomes.

When Edward pulled up in my drive way I leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you" I said and his smile was dazzling.

"I love you too Bella" he said as he stroked my cheek.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" I asked him and he let out a sigh.

"I don't think Alice will share you" he said and I sighed.

"Well I will see you on Monday" I said cheerfully hoping to cheer him up and thankfully it worked because he smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"Till Monday" he whispered and leaned across to opened the car door.

I smiled at him and got out of the car. I was about to shut the door but then stuck my head back in the car and Edward gave me a confused look.

"I had a great day" I told him and he smiled at me.

"I'm glad" he said and I pulled my head back out of the car and shut the door.

Edward waited till I was at the door before he drove away. I opened the front door to the familiar sound of the television.

"Dad i'm home" I called as I took off my shoes and took off my jacket and hung it up.

"How was your day Bells?" he asked me from the couch.

"Great" I answered with a goofy smile on my face and he laughed at me.

"That's good" he replied and turned his attention back to the television. I made my way over to the kitchen and looked through the fridge for something to cook for dinner.

I finally settled on a simple pasta and got to work. I smiled the whole time I was cooking because I couldn't get Edward off my mind and normally that would frustrate the hell out of me but recently I never wanted to think about anything else.

I heard Charlie come into the kitchen as I was serving up dinner and I sat the plate on the table and he sat down in front of it.

"Looks great Bella" he smiled at me and I said a soft thanks and with that we dug in.

Charlie didn't question me about my newly found relationship with Edward and with that I was grateful.

After dinner Charlie went back to watch the game on television and I cleaned up.

When I finished cleaning up I made my way to the living area where I sat down in the armchair and while pretending to watch television I was actually thinking about Edward and the dreaded shopping trip tomorrow.

An unconscious yawn came out of mouth and I looked over to the clock and realized I was thinking about Edward for longer than I thought.

"I'm off to bed dad" I said as I stood up and stretched.

"Night Bella" Charlie said and I made my way upstairs.

I took a quick shower not wanting to use all the hot water and leave Charlie with none and dragged myself to bed after quickly getting dressed. I'm pretty sure I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Well, i hope you like it, please review!**

**I didnt quite get to 100 hundred reviews, ok i was way off but maybe we can try again this time.**


	11. win a date with edward cullen

Hello, sorry this isn't an update but I wanted to inform you guys of something.

I have posted a new story and the chances are if you are enjoying this story you might like my new one.

I know, I know. Your thinking how can I post a new story and not update this one or my others. Well it was going to be a one shot for a contest but it got too long and the whole thing is already finished so the updates will be frequent and I will still work on this and my other stories.

Heres the summary:

**WIN A DATE WITH EDWARD CULLEN! Every girls dream and one dream comes true for Isabella Swan when she wins a contest to have a date with hollywoods most famous actor, Edward Cullen. Will there be love? AH/ LEMONS BxE!!**

Lots of drama is still ensured for this story. So please keep reading, besides I promised you lemons and trust I will come through with that promise. My new story contains lemons as well so please read.

School is hectic but i'm trying my best with updates.

Please check it out!


	12. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

* * *

I woke up and looked at my clock and it read nine thirty, I rolled over planning to go back to sleep after all it was Sunday.

The memories of yesterday drifted back to me as I dozed back to sleep.

Edward introduced me to his family, Esme cooking the best meal I had in years, Alice asking me to go shopping with her.

Alice asking me to go shopping with her!

"Crap" I mumbled as I shot out of bed.

She will be here in half an hour. I grabbed my bathroom stuff off my desk and stumbled to the bathroom. I got into the shower not even bothering to wait till it gets warm. I quickly washed my hair and thankfully the water had turned warm by the time I washed the shampoo out of hair.

I jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel tightly around my body and went over to the sink to brush my teeth. I looked into the mirror and my cheeks were flushed and my eyes were wide.

I heard my phone ringing from my bedroom and rushed in to get it. I looked around my room to find my phone and found it on the desk plugged into its charger. I quickly snapped it up while still trying to hold my towel in place.

"Hello?" I answered it frantically.

"Hey Bella its Alice" I heard her chirpy voice ring through my phone.

"Hey Alice what's up?" I asked her as I mentally went through what I could wear today.

"Nothing I just rang to tell you that i'm on my way, are you ready?" she asked and I panicked, it was trivial but I didn't want her to think that this trip mean nothing to me.

"Um yeah, almost" it wasn't a complete lie but it wasn't exactly the truth either, I was not almost finished!

We said a quick good bye and I hung up and threw the doors to my wardrobe open and rummaged through my clothes.

I decided if i'm going shopping than I might as well be comfortable. I settled on a pair of light faded jeans and a green top that I would match with my plain black jacket.

When I was finished getting dressed I heard a knock from down stairs. I quickly threw my hair up into a messy pony tail and ran down the stairs only stumbling once or twice.

I threw the door open and took in Alices small figure. I smiled at her which she gratefully returned.

"Hey Bella" she said and engulfed me in a hug.

I laughed at her and that's when I saw what was parked out on the drive way.

"Alice what is that?!" I almost shouted and she turned around in surprise.

"That's my baby, do you like it?" she asked as she danced over to the bright yellow expensive Porsche and stoked the hood of the car.

She took in my awe struck expression and laughed at me.

"Edward helped me choose it" she added and I gapped at her.

"Its, its…. Wow" I finally got out and she laughed at me.

"Come on, Rose is waiting" she said and I tried to see through the tinted windows to see Rosalie but I couldn't see through the dark glass.

I quickly closed the door to the house and made my way over to the car and got in the back seat. I could see Rosalie now, she was looking at my house in almost distaste.

"Hello Rosalie" I said shyly.

"Hi" she responded and went back to staring at my house.

Alice turned on the radio to ease the tension in the atmosphere and in no time she was singing along with some of the familiar songs.

I laughed at her and she would occasionally turn around to smile at me but would quickly turn back when I scolded her about keeping her eyes on the road. Alice had the same problem as Edward, speeding.

I didn't bother to tell her to slow down because if she was anything like Edward she wouldn't listen.

Alice finally pulled up in the main street of Port Angels and got out of the car along with Rosalie, I quickly followed suit.

Port Angels isn't that big and there isn't a lot of shops, so this shopping trip couldn't take too long right?

Wrong!

Hours later Alice assured me that we were only a quarter way through our shopping and I was seriously contemplating jumping in the middle of the road.

"Oh Bella, your such a drama queen" Alice said with a impatient sigh.

I glared at her but nevertheless followed her into the next store.

"Here Bella try this on" Alice said handing me some flimsy material. We had been in this store for under a second and she had already found me something to try on.

I tried it on, after all I didn't want to get on her bad side because I was going to be spending a lot of my time around her and her family, her brother in particular.

After a couple more stores we decided to go down to the beach for a while.

Rosalie was thirsty and she saw a café not far from where we were sitting on the beach so she walked off to get herself a drink. I watched her as she walked away wondering if I had done anything to offend her because she didn't seem to like me much.

"Don't worry about Rosalie" Alice told me and I whipped me head around to look at her.

"What?" did she notice Rosalie's obvious dislike to me as well?

She giggled and then went to speak.

"Rosalie doesn't take well to new people." she told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Well for a while its just been our family and because we are so different than most, with obvious reasons because that we are all adopted people seem to shy away from us thinking that we are like emotional damaged or something. Rosalie has gotten so used to our family keeping to our selves that it's strange for her to have someone that is so close to us." she told me and I gaped at her. She talked about her adoption so easily, well not hers in particular but everyone's in general, but still I thought it would of taken much too much of a tole on her to speak about stuff like that.

She smiled before she said her next statement and her voice lower a bit like it was a secret.

"Plus, I think she is a little jealous of you" she said and my eyes widened. That was just laughable, had I not referred to Rosalie as perfection? With that why should she be jealous?!

"Why in the world would Rosalie be jealous of me?" I asked incredulously and Alice smiled at me.

"Edward choose you. I'm not saying Rosalie wanted him but he was the first guy that didn't want her, I mean jasper is an exception because he belongs to me and they are related but Edward was never attracted to her but he was to you and plus she is jealous of the fact that you have both your parents and a normal life." again I was shocked and Alice laughed at my expression.

"But don't worry, she'll come around" she said with a humours tone and I shook my head at the fact that she took this so lightly.

Rosalie joined us moments after Alice confessed to me and I was glad that I now knew why Rosalie didn't like me, however petty the reason was or not.

After the beach we decided to call it a day and I was eternally grateful that the day had ended.

The way back to Forks was filled with girl talk but everything that Rosalie said was directed at Alice although I didn't mind because I knew why she didn't talk to me.

"Do you want me to take you straight home Bella or do you want to come back to our house for a little bit?" Alice asked me and I felt like jumping and dancing and singing and screaming. Yes I know i'm being dramatic but if I went home with her than that meant I got to see Edward!

"Can I come with you?" I asked and Alice turned slightly in her seat to smile at me.

"Of course" she answered and I heard Rosalie let out a deep frustrated breath, I guess she didn't want me to come around.

Oh well, she'll get over it. Right now I just wanted to see Edward!

I was the first one out of the car when Alice pulled up in her drive way. Esme may was in the front garden pulling weeds out and I approached her.

"Hello Esme" I greeted her and she looked up in surprise.

"Oh hello Bella dear, how was your day out with the girls?" she asked me sweetly and I smiled at her.

"Wonderful" I answered and she smiled widely at me.

"Is Edward home?" I asked her and her smile widened.

"Of course, he's in his room listening to music" she answered me.

"Go straight up" she told me and after I thanked her I made my way into the house and up the two flights of stairs.

I was going to knock but his door was slightly open. He was listening to some classical music and he was sitting on the edge of his bed writing in a notebook.

I entered quietly and silently closed the door behind me. I crawled onto the bed so I was kneeling behind him and slyly looked over his shoulder to see that his was writing down some kind of complicated music notes.

I gently placed my hands over his eyes and lowered my head to whisper in his ear.

"Guess who?" I was slightly breathless because he placed his hands over mine and softly caressed my hands.

Just when I was about to whisper something else in his ear he had turned around and pushed me back onto the bed so he was hovering over me and his lips came crashing down on mine.

He held my hips as his lips moved perfectly with my own.

Just as I was about to burst from deprivation of air he removed his lips from mine and whispered in my ear.

"I missed you" he said it softer than a whispered but yet it added to its sincerity.

"I missed you too" I told him and he brought his lips back to my own.

Nothing in the world can compare to kissing Edward. The way his lips move with mine make me think that we were made for each other.

His hands moved from my hips to my waist and softly squeezed.

He slowly pulled away so we could breath. He leaned his forehead against mine and stared into my eyes and I stared right back.

"Did you have fun shopping with Alice and Rosalie?" he asked me and I let out a sigh which he smirked at.

"Remind me never to go shopping with your sisters again" I told him and he laughed at me.

"Was it really that bad?" did he really need to ask?

"Alice could certainly make shopping a sport" I told him as I thought back to running from shop to shop. He chuckled as I grimaced at the memories.

I snuggled into his side and he wrapped his arms around me. We stayed like that for quite some time until he slightly bent down his head to whisper in my ear.

"Will you stay for dinner?" he asked and immediately my eyes shot towards his clock on his night stand.

I sat up when I realised that it was getting late.

"Shoot, sorry I cant Edward, I have to cook for Charlie. He's probably wondering where I am." I told him and I saw his face drop.

"That's fine, maybe another time." he said as he sat up and helped me stand from the bed.

"I'll take you home" he said as he grabbed his keys of his desk and held the door open for me.

Esme was in the living room as we finished walking down the stairs.

"It was nice seeing you again Esme" I said as Edward led me towards the door.

Esme turned around from where she was sitting on the couch and looked at me.

"Oh, your not staying for dinner, Bella?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No, I have to get home and make sure Charlie's fed." I told her and she laughed a small laugh.

"Well maybe next time" she said.

"Definitely" I agreed and with that Edward opened the door for me and I exited the house with him holding my hand.

During the drive home I told Edward of my day, he laughed at times and remain silent at other times like when I mentioned that I was dragged into a Victoria secret store.

I didn't tell him about the Rosalie subject because overall it was a great day and I didn't want to sour my or his mood.

I kissed Edward goodbye about three times before I finally made it inside only to find that Charlie had ordered a pizza.

I sighed as took a piece and sat down to eat. Charlie had already turned in for the night because he had another early start tomorrow and I was all to eager to follow his example.

After eating, cleaning up and having a shower, I all to willingly slumped into my bed and let my sweet dreams of Edward overtake me.

* * *

REVIEW! please? the number of reviews seem to be decreasing and it really isn't helping with my motivation!


	13. let me know!

Hey. I have an important question.

This story has heaps to go but this part of the story is told. Edward and Bella have finally got together and declared their love but there is a lot of heartache and love to come and a lot more drama.

Considering this part of the story is told. I think I will write the rest of the story in a sequel.

It will pick up right where this last chapter left off but it's an all new part of the story.

I need to know if you guys are alright with me writing a sequel, or not, but either way I will still keep writing this story.

Bella's birthday is coming up and if you haven't noticed yet, i'm sticking close to the original twilight story, so that means that drama is ensured.

Please let me know.

Please?

I will notify you through this story when the sequel is up, that's if you want me to write it, please let me know!!!!


End file.
